


Sixteen!!! Candles

by Sherya



Category: Sixteen Candles (1984), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Crushes, F/M, M/M, Pining, Sixteen Candles AU, VictUuri, Victor is the real Jake Ryan, embarassing family really, embarrassing grandparents, fun and kinda corny, if you haven't watched Sixteen Candles yet you need to, just because, kind of a sort of a crack, noone asked for this, ok so it's pretty damn corny, ridiculous situations, set in the 80s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2018-11-21 06:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 33,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11351694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherya/pseuds/Sherya
Summary: This is Yuuri's sixteenth birthday.All he wants is to have a great birthday.You know, a big party with tons of people, a fabulous car, to be suddenly mature and have the perfect body.What he gets is..not this.The Sixteen Candles AU that absolutely no one has asked for.





	1. Love of the Common People

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be complete and utter trash, but that's alright, isn't it?
> 
> Note: This will not follow the script/story word-for-word, but it's gonna be cloooooose enough. 
> 
> Please feel free to leave me kudos, disgruntlements, or hell you can use the comments to shout out to anyone you know or anyone you would like to. Post poems, thoughts, your academy acceptance speech, dissertations-whatever you like. I love it all.
> 
> Also come and see me on [my tumblr](https://sheryawrites.tumblr.com/) if you like. I am new to it so feel free to make fun of my dumbass mistakes as I muddle through it and probably muck it up! I will occassionally post updates to my fics there and other bs.
> 
> Thanks to all of you for reading along and I hope you enjoy!

"It's going to be a 'beautiful sunny day, and the traffic looks pretty light today as well...on Longdrive…”

The sound of a lawnmower was coming through the open window, but it was a couple of blocks down, so no real bother.

Cars starting, and people heading to work.

A woman, middle aged, mother, stands at the bottom of the stair of her home.

"People, work with me, come on! We have relatives invading this afternoon! Yuuri! Mari! Mila! Yurio! Chop-chop!

Everyone GET UP!"

Yurio, 12 years old, blonde hair covering his face so that only a glimpse of green eyes can be seen, comes down the stair to his mother. "I think I'm sick. I'm going to go back to bed." He sighs and puts an arm to his head.

Mila, a small red headed 8 year old, is right behind him. "You're not sick!"

Yurio whirls around " _Shut up you hag_!"

"Make me!" Mila sticks out her tongue at Yurio.

Yurio lunges, and Mila screams "MOM- YURIO HIT ME!"

"No I didn't!" Yurio rolls his eyes, smirks and crosses his arms.

But their mother has already turned around, looking for something on the table.

Their father comes around the door into the hall. "Knock it off! Come on guys we have a wedding to get ready for!"

Yurio smirked. "C'mon Dad. I didn't hit her-at least not this time." He put his face level with Mila's but continued to talk to his father. "I'm not stupid enough to do it when you're right down the hall."

Mila mocked him, daring him to strike now.

Their father was heading to the bathroom, but a young woman, dark hair sticking out in spikes on her head comes barreling in the hall, snakes in front of him him and shuts the door.

"Hey, I was going in there!" he bellowed.

The girl poked her head out, scowling. "Dad, _I’M_ the one getting married. And I have a serious problem." With that, she slammed the door, narrowly missing his face.

He looked over at Yurio, who just chuckled. "She got her period. Should make for an interesting honeymoon, huh?"

His father frowned. "Where are you learning this stuff?"

Yurio shrugged. "School."

His father nodded, and lifted his eyebrows. "Well at least I'm getting my money’s worth."

 

Up the stair, in the attic-turned-bedroom, a young, dark haired boy was looking at himself in the mirror, hair still wet from the shower.

He scowled at himself.

Then he smiled a coy smile, batting his eyes, blowing a kiss at the mirror.

He flexed in a side chest pose, and then the front double bicep.

He held this pose for a few seconds, then exhaled loudly, letting his arms relax.

Stuck out his tongue and waggled it at the face in the mirror.

He shook his head slightly, reached for the phone receiver and spoke. "Nope. Not one single bit of difference." He frowned at himself again in the mirror, then he fiddled with the radio, and found a [song](https://youtu.be/V_58xCqBmvo) he liked and turned it up just a bit, still hanging on to the receiver.

His friend Pichit on the line, laughing. "Yuuri, did you think you were going to wake up suddenly transformed or something?"

Yuuri scowled. "No, but I thought I would at least see some difference. I'm sixteen today! But you can't tell, I still look..." He makes a disgusted face, "like a kid."

Pichit sighed. "Yuuri, you don't look like a kid, you look-"

"Utterly forgettable." Yuuri cut in, and sighed wistfully, looking out the window. " No one special. I better get dressed and get downstairs. My family probably wants to wish me a happy birthday."

"All right, see you at school. Cheer up, your going to have a good birthday!”

Yuuri hung up and sat down, looked back at the mirror, and put his elbow on his knee, chin resting in his hand.

"What you need is 4 inches of bod, and a great birthday."

*****

Downstairs, things had become more chaotic.

"Where's my ledger book?"

"Where'd you leave it?"

"If I knew I wouldn’t ask!"

"Where's Yuuri?"

"Where's my _ledger book?"_

"Where's _Yuuri_?"

Yurio, slinging his school bag over his shoulder, smiled. "Allow me!" He cupped his hands over his mouth. "HEY PIGGY!"

Yuuri came down the stair, and looked at his mother expectantly.

"You missed breakfast again, Yuuri." His mother distractedly trying to speak to him and hand her husband his ledger book.

 "It wasn't my idea to give him his own phone line." His father grumbled, and took the ledger, headed into the study.

"You can grab a donut." Yuuri's mother said, and this made Yuuri frown deeper. "I didn't have time to make you your carrots today."

Mila piped up, "Why you eating carrots every day Yuuri?"

Yurio bumped Yuuri's arm with his shoulder. "Because he read it will make his muscles get bigger!" and laughed.

"Why would you want bigger muscles?"

"So some bo-hunk will come along and marry him." Yurio cried merrily.

Mila rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to marry anyone. Unless it's wonder woman."

Mila and Yurio headed out the door to school, and Yuuri stood silently waiting.

Yuuri’s mother sighed. “When it comes your turn to get married, honey do us a favor and elope!” She laughed. “Just kidding, Yuuri.” When she saw that Yuuri looked downcast.

“Is that all that you have to say to me?” Yuuri asked, eyebrows high, expectant.

Yuuri’s mother sighed again. “What do you want me to say Yuuri?” She patted Yuuri’s hand. “Now hurry up, you’ll miss the bus. Here’s some lunch money.” Yuuri’s mother disappeared in the direction of the kitchen.

Yuuri stood, a look of incredulity spreading over his face.

“I can’t believe this.” He held his hands up, then dropped them to his sides.

_“They forgot my fucking birthday.”_

 


	2. If they were me and I was you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At school, Yuuri's day gets worse and Victor makes a discovery.

Yuuri arrived at school, and waited for Phichit at the lockers. Phichit and Yuuri had become friends during freshman year, bonding over the lack of locker space and their mutual hatred for riding the bus to and from school. They had become best friends, and you rarely saw one without the other.

Yuuri was fiddling with his civics book, seething that his family had forgotten his birthday.

You only turn sixteen once.

Lost in his thoughts, he was suddenly shoved into his locker by a guy catching a football.

“Hey man, you threw it too far.” Football guy yelled at his friend, who shrugged and motioned for him to throw it back. “Sorry, man.”

Yuuri just smiled politely. “It’s ok. No big deal.”

Football Guy wandered off, and just as Yuuri was about to give up and go to class, Phichit came running up, skidding to his locker, panting and turning the combination. “Sorry, sorry, I got held up at the snack machines.” He whirled the lock and opened his locker. “Good morning Billy!” Phichit kissed his fingers and then placed them on the picture of Billy Idol which was taking up residence in his locker.  Yuuri didn’t get the attraction; who needed Billy Idol when David Bowie was in the world? Now that was someone to get bunged up about. He had worn his copy of [Blue Jean](https://youtu.be/LTYvjrM6djo) to bits, and when the movie short _Jazzin for Blue Jean_ came out, he was on a mission, watching hours and  hours of MTV to catch being able to tape it. He still had that VHS sitting in his top drawer, a prized possession.

Phichit dumped his books in his locker, and then pulled a twinkie out of his bag.  He tossed it to Yuuri and sang in a cute but off-key voice, “haaaapy biiiiirthdaaaaay to yooooouuuuuuuu!”

Yuuri took the twinkie, smiled and said, “Thanks. At least you remembered it.”

Phichit grabbed a book and pressed his fingers lightly on Billy again. “Until next time.” Then he shut his locker and tugged Yuuri on the sleeve. “Yuuri, I’m sure they didn’t forget your birthday. They just didn’t remember it right away.”

Yuuri rolled his eyes. “Same difference.” He pushed his glasses up, and glared at the floor as they walked.

Phichit tried again. “Look, I will agree with you that it’s a drag your birthday is the day before Mari’s wedding. But big deal! They’ll remember.”

“Oh, easy for you to say. Did anyone ever forget _your_ birthday?” Yuuri waved his twinkie at the unfairness of the universe in general.

“C’mon Yuuri.” Phichit waved at someone as they walked, avoiding Yuuri’s eyes.

“Everything is getting worse. My family forgetting my birthday is just making it more vivid.”

Phichit stopped at the door of his class, and turned to Yuuri. “What did you expect, a breakfast birthday party?”

Yuuri frowned. “No, of course not. But a ‘happy birthday’ isn’t expecting too much. It was just like any other day.” He sighed, shoulders slumped. Trying to ignore the lump in his throat.

“Hey, why don’t you remind them? They will feel some massive guilt. Could be highly profitable!” Phichit’s eyebrow cocked up.

Yuuri was indignant. “I wouldn’t stoop to remind them.” He looked at Phichit. “I always thought my sixteenth birthday was going to be special. I wanted a big party, with tons of people..”

“Which you would have hid from because you don’t like crowds.” Phichit pointed out helpfully.

“And a –“

“New trans am with a big bow on it in your driveway. And you meet some awesomely gorgeous guy, you do it on a cloud and you don’t have to worry about herpes or anything.” Phichit finished it for him.

“I don’t need a cloud.”

“Just a guy and a twinkie, right?” Phichit chuckled as the bell rang, and Yuuri made a break for his class.

*****

Yuuri looked at the folded piece of paper in his hand. _CONFIDENTIAL!_ He was sitting at his desk hunched over, then glanced around to see if anyone was looking. The teacher was glancing through a magazine, and everyone else just looked massively bored. Independent study was nap time for most students, and the teacher didn't appear to care one way or the other. Perfect time to get this done and handed off to Phichit.

The questionnaire had large spaces in between the questions, so that more than one person could answer. 

Question 1: _Have you ever gotten to third base?_

Yuuri hesitantly wrote: _Almost._

Yuuri concentrated on filling out the questionnaire, as behind him Phichit was dozing off.

Question 7: _Have you ever had sex?_

Yuuri wrote: _I don't think so._

Question 8:  _If you answered ‘I don’t think so’ to question 7, would you ever if you could?_

Yuuri wrote: _I guess._

Question 9:  _With who? (Be honest, your name’s not on this so it’s okay)._

Yuuri slowly turned and looked over his shoulder.

He was rewarded with a view of platinum silver hair, short but with long fringe that swept over one eye and just brushed a high cheekbone. Cyan blue eyes that were tricky; in one light they appeared to be the color of cool blue glaciers, another light might make them appear to be warm like the the water off of Caribbean beaches. And when he smiled or laughed, it knocked you out because it was then you would notice his perfect mouth was heart shaped. He had the exalted aura of a senior, high above a lowly sophomore like Yuuri and his peers, yet while most male seniors took advantage of their privileged status, he was kind and not arrogant with it. He was a finely made person, strikingly beautiful. This Zeus of a figure was currently sitting in a relaxed, bored pose, chin in palm, long legs sprawled out beyond the desk. His gaze was directed right back at Yuuri, but far away-unfocused and dreaming. Then his eyes flickered as he recognized that Yuuri was staring at him.

Yuuri panicked at being caught staring, he rubbed his cheek with his shoulder, as if to scratch an itch and hurriedly turned back around. Yuuri's heart was tattooing a beat in his chest, he looked down at question 9 again.

And scratched out: _Victor Nikiforov_

Yuuri felt the red creeping up his face, leaned his head down onto his hand and took a quick breath in and out, trying to calm himself. He wondered if Victor was still looking at him? He didn't dare turn around to find out. _Not that he_ would _be looking at me_ , Yuuri thought. _Forgettable, remember_?

Question 10: _Do they know that you like them?_

Yuuri thought about the what if? of this and he felt horrified. If Victor Nikiforov found out, he would no doubt laugh at him, or pat him on the head and say "Aren't you a _cute_ little sophomore?" Yuuri wrote a large emphatic _NO!!!!_ on the page, then folded it up small.

He had been told to pass it along to Phichit after he had filled it out, so, watching the teacher, he casually lifted his arms for a good stretch, closed his eyes, and dropped the paper onto Phichit's desk behind him.

 

Phichit was now asleep, and didn't see the paper as it fell past his desk and onto the floor. 

It sat there in the class no-mans land next to Phichit's desk and just in front of Victors foot. 

 

Victor, who was curiously watching Yuuri Katsuki after he had seen that the sophomore was looking at him (again), had watched Yuuri drop the note, saw that Phichit was asleep, and committed a small crime of opportunity. He reached out with his foot caught the paper and drug it to him. He plucked it off the floor and put it in his pocket. 

 

Meanwhile Yuuri was lost in thought, going over in his mind what would happen if Victor found out that Yuuri liked ( _loved,_ _worshiped_ ) him. He decided that the most likely scenario would be for Victor to be indifferent, those blue eyes sliding right past him without a second thought. It made his heart ache, just a little.

*****

 "Are you absolutely 100% sure you don't have it?" Phichit and Yuuri were walking out of independent study, and Yuuri was panicking, his voice going up several notches and a cold feeling washing through him.

"Yes Yuuri, I'm sure. I don't have the paper. I never saw it." Phichit looked confused.

"No-no-no, Phichit! Sara Crispino gave me a sex questionnaire, I was supposed to fill it out and hand it to you to do next!" A sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, Yuuri pulled his notebook to his abdomen tightly.

"Did it have your name on it?" 

Yuuri fake smiled a hi to a friend in the hallway, trying not to freak out. He lowered his voice. "No, but it's embarrassing." He pushed his glasses up, which were sliding down due to sweat. "I had to name who I would do it with, if I ever did it."

Phichit's face grew curious. "Who did you name?"

"Victor Nikiforov."

"Oh my god Yuuri, really? He doesn't even know you exist!" Phichit's eyebrows shot up to his bangs.

Yuuri tilted his head, embarrassed and upset. "Oh thank you. That's a really nice thing to say."

Phichit was immediately apologetic. "I'm sorry." He patted Yuuri's shoulder. "But Victor Nikiforov? Yuuri, he is a senior. And he is taken. VERY taken."

Yuuri sighed. "I know that. But he is my ideal."

Phichit nodded. "Yeah, ideal for sure. He is the best looking guy in this school. But you can forget about it right now. Not going to happen. I am telling you this as a friend."

Phichit's brown eyes were sympathetic, and Yuuri knew that he was just looking out for him.

Yuuri's breath shuddered, "I just hope that whomever has it doesn't know that it was me that wrote it. I would just die."

*****

Victor managed to avoid his friends and found a chair in the cafeteria away from people. He looked down at the note he was holding. 

He had seen Yuuri Katsuki around the school several times, a quiet sophomore, and Victors impression was that he was shy. When Victor had first noticed him, he had thought him cute, black short unruly hair, a very pretty color. Warm brown eyes behind the blue rimmed glasses he wore. He had a sweet smile. 

When Victor was out with the rest of the track team practicing he had seen Yuuri running laps with his friends during their gym period occasionally and knew that Yuuri had a nice body. He wasn't sure why the younger boy hid it behind the baggy clothes.

The most interesting thing that Victor noticed about Yuuri was that the younger boy was often looking at him. The expression was hard to catch, as once Yuuri saw that _he_ saw, Yuuri would look away lightning quick, shrink into himself and hurry away if he could. But the looks appeared to be wistful, soft. It intrigued Victor, made him want to know more about Yuuri.

Maybe this paper would help unravel the mystery. He pushed down the rise of guilt telling him he shouldn't read it, and opened the paper. It was a questionnaire? Several questions in bold, and answers in smaller hurried writing. Victor had a slight smile and chuckled to himself as he read these questions and answers; Yuuri was obviously not experienced in the romance department, but gave vague, short answers so as not to admit to it. _So he is a private person for sure._ Victor had thought that, and this confirmed it.

Then he got to the last question, and read it and the answer. His brows rose and eyes widened a bit, and the smile faded. Victor's expression grew serious and thoughtful. He looked up, not seeing the school cafeteria anymore but instead warm brown eyes behind blue glasses. 

Victor folded up the paper quickly and put it back in his pocket. Then he leaned back in the chair and put his finger to his mouth, thinking. 

He sat like that for the rest of the lunch period, barely hearing the bell when it was over.

*****

Victor and Georgi were taking advantage of a free period to work out. Most of Victors classes were easy now; he had gotten the difficult things out of the way so that his senior year could be enjoyed. 

They had moved to doing pull ups at the horizontal bar, when Victor said, "Georgi, do you know Yuuri Katsuki?"

Georgi glanced askance at Victor, and continued his pull ups. "Yes, sophomore,right?"

Victor nodded mid pullup. "Yes. What do you think of him?"

"I don't." 

"Would you go out with him?" 

Georgi snickered. "I've never thought about it Victor."

Victor's brows drew together. "He's not ugly. He's really cute."

Georgi sighed. "No, he _isn't_ ugly. He's just...void. There's nothing there for me."

Victor pressed on. "I have independent study with him. I catch him looking at me. A lot. It's kind of cool; the way he looks at me."

Georgi smiled. "Maybe he thinks your an idiot."

Victor pulled himself up to the bar and hung his arms over it, chin resting on it. "I'm being serious."

Georgi joined him. "Okay?"

"He looks at me like he likes me. Maybe infatuated with me?"

"Victor, he's a child." Georgi said flatly.

Victor looked sideways at Georgi. "So?" he asked quietly.

"So? So, he isn't old enough to do the things we like to do. Come on Victor, get real. Could you see yourself taking him to a party, or something?"

Victor stepped back from the bar, dusted his hands. He gave Georgi one of his patented Nikiforov cool looks. "Maybe I'm interested in more than a party."

Victor walked away, Georgi staring after him. 

Georgi followed. "Come _ON_ Victor, you act like you are hard up or something. You have _Chris_ , why would you be wondering about some sophomore?"

Victor kept walking, without answering.

*****

 

 Yuuri and Phichit had come out of the shower after gym, towels wrapped around them. As they were getting dressed, Yuuri was looking over at the tall built man who was coming out of the shower. He had golden brown hair, green hazel eyes, long eyelashes- a sex symbol from the movies come to life in front of him. Sensual, confident and beautiful.

Yuuri looked down and sighed, tying up his shoe. "I swear, Christophe Giacometti has to have flunked about nine grades." 

Phichit glanced over at Chris and then pulled his shirt over his head. "Yeah, makes me ill."

Yuuri looked up at Phichit and shrugged. "He's perfect."

At that moment, Chris laughed at something one of his friends was saying, play-slapped their arm, his eyes sparkling.

Yuuri turned away, picked up his bag. Phichit was slipping on his shoes. "He's impossible to cut up. He's supposedly very funny and sweet, volunteers at the bloodmobile and stuff. Everyone who knows him is in love with him."

Yuuri bit his lip, stole one more glance at the rock hard abs, muscled arms and a perfect rounded ass underneath the towel. 

"And he has Victor." Yuuri bit his lip, and walked to the exit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You will have noticed some variances from the film. This is deliberate as number one, I want to try to stay as true to the YOI characters as possible and number two, although I really love this film there were parts that I did not, so I have changed those. 
> 
> If you like David Bowie, and haven't had a chance to watch [Jazzin for Blue Jean](https://youtu.be/DXvAaNcXNzI) , it is a short film that David Bowie made around his song. It's cute, it's sweet and since my crush on David Bowie survives to this day, I had to include him. Sorry for the self indulgence!


	3. And I Tumble Onwards. And Stumble Sideways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri's no good very bad day continues.

 

The bus driver, looking like the world's happiest serial killer, held out his hand, palm up for Yuuri to 'give him five.'

Yuuri blinked at him, sighed and went up the steps, Phichit following.

He looked at the seats all filled with excited, chattering kids. Paper airplanes were flying, the band kids were enthusiastically playing trumpets and a trombone, with some accompanying kazoos, and not much of anyone was sitting yet. The whole thing was adding up to an annoying ride home.

Yuuri looked at Phichit, who rolled his eyes.

"I _loathe_ the bus." Yuuri gritted his teeth.

Yuuri and Phichit fought down the aisle to an empty seat. It was like this every time they got on this ratting wheezing deathtrap. Yuuri often felt like it was being stuck on an elevator. With the circus.

"There has to be a more dignified mode of transportation." Yuuri whispered to Phichit, who nodded and said, "I hope you get a car for your birthday. And a license."

Yuuri scoffed. "Let's not hold our breath!"

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZBZZZZZZZZZZBZZZZZZZZ!

Electronic buzzing filled their ears, as the two boys sitting directly in front of them had turned in their seat, and "shot" at them with their toy lasers in unison. These two always wore matching clothes right down to the pocket protectors with two pens each, and  they hung out with each other because noone else was willing. Yuuri noted it must have been a special occassion today as they both were wearing jockstraps. On their heads. The boys chuckled creepily, then turned to look at each other at the same time said in flat robotic voices, "Score. A direct hit!"

Phichit looked at Yuuri. Yuuri looked at Phichit.

"On second thought." They both said together, taking in deep breaths and holding it.

*****

The bus stopped, and Phichit shoved his way to the exit, hopped down the stairs walked down the side of the bus to stop at Yuuri's window. "Call me." Yuuri said, wistful. Pichit, with a look of sypathy said "You call _me_ and let me know what happens when you get home."

Yuuri just looked back and said dully, "I can tell you now. _Nothing_."

The bus started to move and Phichit cupped his mouth yelling, "Stop feeling sorry for yourself! It's bad for your complexion!"

Yuuri sunk back in his seat. _Easy for Phichit to say._ He thought about how the morning had went, and hoped that somehow this was all just a big practical joke, and his family would surprise him. He recalled past birthdays; happy occassions with a day marked on the calendar especially for him, rare in a family with four children. His mother would make him a special breakfast and his father would always say, "So how old are you again?" With a twinkle in his eye. Sure it was kiddie-crap at this point, but he would love it just the same.

Usually there would be cake, presents. Sometimes it was a surprise party with his friends; at other times it was a small family gathering, but it always made him feel special and loved. Yuuri swallowed around the lump in his throat and felt prickling in his eyes.

 _It isn't fair._ Yuuri sunk deeper in the seat, took out a magazine and flipped the pages angrily, not really seeing anything on the pages. He thought about Mari getting married, and the whirlwind that had been the past few months. Everything had been about her wedding, her honeymoon, and her plans. She was nice in her coolly remote way to Yuuri, as she didn't tolerate too many people otherwise. Of all her family, she was closest to him.  She would have him come to her room and they would share some popcorn and watch a movie, or listen to music and chatter. But the closer the wedding got, the more it had brought out the bridezilla in Mari, making her snappish and preoccupied. Mari hadn't had much time for him lately. _Stupid weddings.Who had weddings anymore, anyway?_

While Yuuri was thinking that this was possibly the worst day of his life, he became aware of a shadow over him, and a hand on the back of his seat. He looked up to see short black hair, blue eyes, and a very confident smile above a pink button down shirt and too baggy jeans. A freshman with enough ego for a roomful of seniors. He had seen this kid before with his little freshman minions and had avoided him like the plague. They were goobers.

 _Ugh. Just what I need._ Yuuri looked back down at his magazine as the freshman plopped down in the seat next to him, sitting far too close, he confidently put his arm out behind Yuuri along the seat, turning so that he faced Yuuri.

"How's it going?" The kid cocked his brow, waiting for Yuuri to respond.

Yuuri did not look up from his magazine. "How's _what_ going?"

"Y'know, life, what-not?" he waived his hand in the air.

Cooly, Yuuri replied, "Life is not what-not. And it's none of your business."

Unphased, the kid said, "So are you going to the "New Faces" dance tonight?"

"That's _also_ none of your business." Pages of the magazine flicked over loudly and with emphasis. Get-the-picture-kind of emphasis, Yuuri hoped fervently.

Yuuri felt the boy lean a bit closer, just a brief moment, and heard a quiet sniff. _The kid was smelling him? What?_ Yuuri was baffled. He turned to him and glared, but the kid turned quickly and pretented to be looking across the aisle at the girl with the neck brace.

Yuuri turned his attention back to the magazine and ground his teeth.

The kid laughed a little. "Are you inhibited about dancing in public?" He grinned, and edged closer if that were at all possible. "You don’t have to dance. You could just stand there with me and my dudes, and you just be you."

Yuuri sighed loudly. "Sounds major."

The kid frowned. "So what's your story? Do you already have someone or what?"

The _or what_ was the last straw. The day had bit the big one and this was too much for Yuuri to handle. Normally Yuuri was patient and gentle with people, but he had not asked to be the object of this cocky little shits attention, had given several hints that he wanted to be left alone. "YES!" Yuuri turned and almost shouted in the kids face. "Three BIG guys and they lust after wimp blood! So LEAVE me ALONE or I will sic them on your weenie ass!"

Yuuri didn't know whether he wanted to cry or punch the kid in the face. Maybe both?

The kid drew back a little. "You know, I'm getting input here that is relatively hostile. I was just.."

"Go to hell."

The kid looked incredulous. " _Very_ hostile." he wheedled, " Come on, what's the problem here? Is there something wrong with me just trying to put together a relationship between us?" Yuuri was ignoring him at this point. The bus was finally turning on to his street.

As the bus was slowing down, Yuuri was quickly gathering his things together to exit. He stood up but the kid wasn't ready to quit. He put his hand on Yuuri's arm. "I know you have to go but would you answer one question?"

"Yes you are a total _ass_." Yuuri quickly shot back.

The kid smiled. "That wasn't the question."

Yuuri huffed and looked the kid in the eye, since apparently answering his question was the only way that he was going to leave him alone.

"What?" Yuuri said flatly.

The kid's face grew quite serious. "Am I turning you on?"

 _Are you kidding me?_ Yuuri just gave him an impatient, unbelieving look, and shoved past him, bolting to the door.

JJ turned to the girl across the aisle with the neck brace. He tapped his fingers on the seat in front of him and said, "This is encouraging. Very encouraging."

The girl looked at him skeptically. "Uh huh."

JJ smiled broadly. "You know, he has those big brown eyes.  He just. Wow."

"Um. Yeah."

Unphased, JJ looked out the window dreamily.

*****

Yuuri trudged up the second flight of stairs, dragging his bag along behind. All he wanted to do was flop on his bed, listen to some music or watch MTV and forget about this crap day. He opened his door to his attic room, and started up the stairs when he heard voices.

"Where are my blue socks?"

"I don't know. Did you pack them?"

"Yes." there was a pause. "Or no."

"Really I don't understand why you rely on me to do everything!"

Yuuri knew the voices well. His mothers parents. He continued up the stairs, and plastered a fake smile on his face.

"Yuuri! Oh it is so good to see you!" Yuuri's Grandpa Nakamura took up in a big hug, and Grandma Nakamura rushed over to also give him a hug.

"It's really good to see you too!" Yuuri replied with an enthusiasm that he didn't feel. "How are you doing?"

Yuuri immediately regretted this question, as he was met with a barrage of them both talking at once, describing various ailments.

"I've got the lower back pain..."

"My corns are killing me..."

"Still have those headaches..."

 Yuuri interrupted when it seems this would not stop unless he did and then asked, "So you are sleeping up here?"

Grandpa grimaced. "Yes, your Grandfather Katsuki took Mila's room." Grandpa Nakamuras expression disapproving, as it always was when the in-laws were mentioned.

Yuuri changed tactic. If anyone would remember..."So, do I look any _older_ today?" They looked at each other, questioningly. "No, I don't think so." from Grandpa and "Hmm you look the same." from Grandma as she patted his hand.

Then the inevitable. They turned the discussion to Mari's wedding.

"I hope that if it rains Mari won't balk at wearing a coat and hat!"

"Well if she does not want to don't _pester_ her about it."

"I won't pester her..."

Yuuri interrupted again. "Well, I'm going to go set myself up in Yurio's room. It's nice to see you again!"  using the fake happy voice with the fake happy smile.

"It is good to see you, we look forward to visiting with you!" both Grandparents smiled, and Grandpa even patted him on the head, as if he were a child.

"Aces." Yuuri muttered.

Yuuri hurriedly went down the stairs and shut the door. He leaned against it, not believing how this was going.  He closed his eyes and sighed, "This has got to be a joke. Grandparents forgetting a birthday? They live for that stuff, don't they?" He asked the hallway.

As he was preparing to head to Yurio's room, the bathroom door to the left opened, and Grandpa K came out holding a newspaper, singing some old song. He spied Yuuri standing in the hallway and smiled.

"Yuuuuuriiiiii!" He came over and put his arms around Yuuri, laughing loudly. Grandfather K was very...loud. Always.

"Hi Grandpa." Yuuri said weakly.

"I have a REALLY GOOD one for you Yuuri!" And he always told the same joke. Yuuri just wanted to get this over with quickly and painlessly as possible.

"Knock knock!"

"Who's there?"

"Who?"

"Who who?"

"Mika, we've got an OWL OUT HERE IN THE HALL!" Yep. Fantastic.

Yuuri laughed faintly, as his Grandma K appeared from MIla's room. Yuuri really wasn't sure which one of his grandparents were the craziest sometimes, but he thought that Grandma K was probably the trophy winner. She was a tiny little woman with a voice like a foghorn; unmistakeable. She had no tact whatsoever, and Yuuri could perfectly understand why she had married Grandpa K -they were perfect for each other.

Grandpa K proceeded to tickle Yuuri under the ribs, and Grandma K slapped his hands. "OH LEAVE HIM ALONE FUMIO, YOU'LL MAKE HIM TINKLE!" Yuuri was pretty sure the neighbors heard that, Grandma K was so loud.

Grandpa K just chuckled.

Grandma K took Yuuri's chin in her tiny hands and looked closely, YUURI LET ME LOOK AT YOU!" she inspected his face. "OOOHHH FUMIO LOOK! HE'S LOST HIS BABY FAT, AND I THINK HE HAS CHIN HAIR!"

Yuuri blushed deeply, couldn't believe the direction this was going.

Grandpa K laughed, looked closely at Yuuri's chin and said "Let me go get my magnifying glass!" Yuuri wanted the floor to open up and swallow him.

And Grandma K, not to be outdone, spun him around, "OH JUST LOOK AT HIS LITTLE TUSH! IT'S SO PERKY!" Yuuri squealed as she patted and squeezed it, with Grandpa K pealing laughter.

"Well-I-gotta-go-see-you-later!" Yuuri jerked away from his Grandmother's grip, and sprinted up the hallway to Yurios room, went in and shut the door quickly. Yurio had bunk beds, and Yuuri flopped down on the bottom one, crossed his arms over his burning face.

"I can't believe my grandmother felt me up." Yuuri was grossed out, but he guessed he shouldn't be surprised, Grandma K was certifiable and didn't know what the word boundaries meant.

He moved his arms from his face and looked up. Suddenly an upside down head appeared from the top bunk, it had a red streak in it's hair, and very happy, excited brown eyes.

"What's happenin', hot stuff?" The eyebrows waggled.

*****

Hiroko was cooking and Yurio, headphones resting around his neck, blaring some obnoxiously loud music, was throwing pretzels at the TV.

"Who is he?" Yurio asked.

His mother looked up from the dinner items she was preparing. "His name is Kenjirou Minami. He is an exchange student staying with Grandpa and Grandma, and they brought him along for Mari's wedding."

"Well he's totally bizarre!" Yurio said, not looking away from the TV.

"He is _not_ , he's a very sweet boy."

Yurio snorted. "He practically has a hissy anytime you talk to him. I just said hi  and you would've thought he was going to pee his pants with excitement. I'm surprised he didn't hump my leg." Hiroko reached over to slap the back of his head but Yurio dodged it, laughing.

Yuuri walked in reached over to grab some pretzels from Yurio's pile, and Yurio swatted his hand away. Yuuri was quick though and had a handful. Yurio scowled at him and went back to looking at the TV.

He turned to his mother. "I don't suppose it makes a difference to you, but there is a very strange kid in Yurio's bedroom?"

Yurio threw a pretzel at Yuuri and said, "That's Mari's fiance now. She dumped Rudy and is going to marry him."

Hiroko admonished Yuurio. " _Stop_ it. " She turned to Yuuri and smiled. "Yuuri, do you think you could help the grandmothers with dinner? Your Dad and I have to go to dinner with the Rice-checks."

Yuuri corrected her. "Riesczecks."

Hiroko twirled the stirring spoon in the air. "Yes, Riesczecks."

"Do you think there is any  reason why I would possibly need to stay home tonight?" Yuuri asked.

Hiroko frowned. "It would be nice if you would visit with the grandparents and Kenjirou."

"Who?" Yuuri was confused.

"The strange kid that was in Yurio's room." Hiroko smiled.

Yuuri bit into a pretzel. "I think I have a dance to go to."

Hiroko smiled again. "Well that's ok." She turned and put her spoon in the pot. "Oh, Yuuri, do you think you can remember to turn the stove off in 20 minutes?"

Yuuri bit his lip. " I can remember _lots_ of things." The emphasis was lost on Hiroko who hummed, patted his shoulder and bustled to the other end of the room. Yuuri turned to Yurio, who was now throwing pretzel bits up and catching them in his mouth.

"This has got to be the single worst day of my life."

Yurio swiveled around to look at him, green eyes scornful. "What the hell are _you_ bitching about? I have to sleep underneath the human chihuaha tonight."

"Wait, then where am _I_ sleeping?" Yuuri asked.

Yurio smiled smugly, putting his headphones over his ears. "Looks like it's sofa city, sweetheart!"

*****

Yuuri was laying on Mari's bed, looking up at the ceiling. He couldn't find anywhere in the house to be alone and Mari usually didn't mind him coming in and hanging out. Mari was looking at herself in the mirror, trying out a new eyeliner, drawing a cat's eye look. Yuuri noticed she was tense, but said nothing. When Mari was in a mood - lookout.

"Do  you think Grandpa K is going to embarrass me?" Mari frowned at her reflection.

"I don't see why not, he does everyone else."

Mari turned to look at Yuuri. "He already asked me if Rudy was the _oily variety_ bo-hunk." She rolled her eyes.

Yuuri turned over onto his stomach. "Is he?" Yuuri smiled slyly.

She pointed at him with her eyeliner pencil. "Don't be cute." Mari went back to lining her eyes. "I mean, I love Rudy. And we are still together after 6 whole months. So we are meant to be, right?"

Yuuri had originally thought when Mari first brought Rudy around that it was another form of rebellion. He didn't seem like her type at all. He was full of macho bluster and loved wearing muscle shirts with the arms cut off so he could flex and show off. Rudy permed the back of his mullet so he had ringlets and wore Brut cologne, which made Yuuri's head ache. He was nothing like any guy Mari had brought home before, she was usually into punks or guys with new wave haircuts that listened to Duran Duran or REM, and during her teen years hadn't dated anyone longer than a few weeks. But somehow Rudy had stuck it out, and now Mari was actually going to marry him tomorrow. Deep down Yuuri worried, but Mari was determined.

"I think I'm in love." Yuuri said quietly, looking at the floor.

Mari turned around to look at him. "So how long have you been in love?"

Yuuri squirmed, not sure how to explain how he felt when he was around Victor, that heart stopping, hitch in your breath, world quit moving feeling. Especially when it was one-sided. "Well, it really hasn't happened yet."

Mari looked back to the mirror. "So, what's the deal then?"

Yuuri looked at his hands. "I don't think he knows I exist." He mumbled.

Mari crossed her arms, thinking of all the little things she still had left to do, not to mention the dinner with her future in-laws. She was stressed to the max and feeling edgy. "Yuuri, I really don't have time for this." She was going to ask him to talk about it another time when Yuuri sat up on her bed, obviously stung.

"Well I'm _sorry_. I always listen to you talk about your boyfriends!"

Mari stood up and tossed her eyeliner pencil on the dresser, wanting to clear the air and getting testy as well. "Ok, I think I know what's the matter." She paused. "I think your problem is about me getting married and getting a lot of attention."

Yuuri boggled at her, angry now as well. "Everyone in this family has gone total outer limits!" He felt betrayed, Mari of all people should be sympathetic.

"Don't you think maybe you are just being a little immature?" Mari used her Miss Know-it-all face, usually reserved for Yurio. She was being an insensitive jerk, Yuuri thought, and it angered him more.

Yuuri stood, hands clenched. "Oh _yes_ , that's it. That's exactly _it_!" and he strode from the room, not looking back.

Mari looked at the doorway, feeling pissed. "Unbelievable. You make someone your best man and he shits all over you."

****

Everyone was sat down to dinner, and Yuuri wished he were two thousand miles away. Yurio and Mila were kicking each other lightly under the table, and Mila was occassionaly chipping Yuuri's ankle when she would swing her leg back. Yuuri felt like one big nerve ending; everything seemed to bother him and he just wanted to get this over with. At least the grandparents attention was on their guest instead of him, that suited him just fine.

Kenjirou was seated at the end of the table, and was tackling the quiche with gusto. "Oooh this is very good! It's some kind of pie?" he smiled as he looked up from his plate. Yuuri thought he was a nice kid, just overexcited about everything. Not exactly the kind of personality he wanted to be around right now.

Yurio said, "It's a quiche."

"Oh, how do you spell that?"

Grandpa K said, "You don't spell it, son, you eat it!" and laughed heartily. Kenjirou laughed politely along with him.

Grandma Nakamura frowned. "Kenjirou has only been in our country for a short time. I think we can all help him assimilate." She sniffed and looked down her nose.

Grandpa K just laughed lightly back.

Grandma Nakamura turned to Yuuri. "Kenjirou is just about your age, Yuuri. You should have a lot to chat about."

Yuuri looked over at Kenjirou, who smiled and started to gush. "I love visiting with Grandma and Grandpa, and I write letters to my parents. I enjoy my school very much! I also push the lawn mower for Grandpa so his hyena doesn't get disturbed!"

Yurio snorted. "It's HERNIA!"

Kenjirou looked crestfallen, but Grandpa Nakamura said, "Oh yes, Kenjirou is very helpful. He does the dishes, and helps with the laundry..." this made the young man light up and smile.

Yuuri asked, "May I be excused?"

Grandma Nakamura frowned. "Where are you going?"

Yuuri bit his lip. "I have a dance to go to. At school. It's a very important dance." He looked around the table. "We're being graded on it. For gym."

Grandma Nakumura's eyes lit up. "I have a wonderful idea!" She looked at Kenjirou. "Kenjirou, would you like to go to the dance with Yuuri?" Kenjirou squealed happily and looked at Yuuri.

Yuuri's smile froze in place, his thoughts coming to a sudden stop.

_Shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, some changes, but hopefully I kept the core of the story true. 
> 
> I love the idea of JJ being a completely obnoxious and over confident dork when he is young. (I thought the Farmer Ted character in the movie adorkable, and JJ would be adorkable too).
> 
> And Minami is sweet, but when you are having a really crappy day and want to be moody and angsty, he isn't the friend you want to have around.
> 
> Up next: Yuuri goes to the dance and makes an unlikely friend.


	4. With a Thrill in My Head and a Pill on My Tongue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shermer High School welcomes you to the New Faces Dance!

Yuuri and Pichit could hear the dance long before they could see it. Sometimes the dances were only partially attended at Shermer; the students much preferred to hang out in places without so much adult supervision. But the New Faces dance, the first one of the school year, was always well populated as friends got back together from summer break to catch up on the previous year, and the commencement from one year to another was still new enough that everyone wanted an opportunity to revel in it. Especially the fresh senior class, who wanted to survey their newly minted kingdom.

Yuuri had taken some time to pick out his best clothes and prep for the dance. Usually he let his hair do what it wanted to, and what it usually wanted to do was fall over his brow and in his eyes. But tonight he had taken special care to use enough gel to slick his hair back, and dressed carefully as well in his favorite blue sweater and black jeans. As he dressed he thought up a little scene in his head where he was standing alongside the dance floor, and felt a tap on his shoulder. He whirled around to see Victor, holding his hand out in an invitation to dance. "May I?" Victor would ask, his accent soft and alluring. And since this was his own little fantasy, Yuuri was the epitome of confidence, and took Victors hand, smiling as he was whisked onto the floor to a slow dance, pressed against Victor, face to face, lips and eyes only inches apart, then Victor's arms around his waist pulling him even closer, and as Victor murmured in Yuuri's ear (Yuuri left this part vague, as he wasn't sure what the murmur would be just that it would be _wonderful_ ), he would close his eyes, put his head on Victors broad shoulder and breath in the scent of him, which in his mind would be some understated but expensive aftershave and heady essential male essence. Shaking his head and breaking up his pretty mind sketch, he told himself not to be so foolish. That would never happen. Still...he could dream about it, couldn't he?

Phichit and Yuuri walked in to the gym and were met with swirling lights, loud music, and people filling up the dance floor as well as the bleachers. Along the side wall freshman boys were lined up talking to each other, most looking nervous as this was their first real High School Experience outside of classes, not quite daring to ask anyone to dance...yet. A DJ was on the far back stage, dancing as well as playing the music, her glittery gloves and large hair bow in a mass of curls making her stand out even more. Phichit was looking on in amusement at a freshman boy being shoved into the gym by his parents, the boy dragging his heels and shouting, "I want to stay home with you!" He turned to see if Yuuri was witnessing this so they could giggle together, but Yuuri's eyes were scanning the gym for one person and one person only.

"I wonder if Victor is here."  Biting his lip and continuing to look around the room, eyes hopeful.

Phichit eyes softened in sympathy, feeling it his best friend duty to snap him out of this. "I don't think it's too healthy to get all jacked up about a guy who isn't even a thing yet."

Yuuri looked at Phichit and gave a small wistful smile. "Yeah, well if you don't have anything then you don't have anything to lose, right?"

"Now _that's_ a cheerful thought." Phichit said sarcastically. He plucked Yuuri's sleeve and nodded across to the bleachers. "C'mon, let's go make ourselves available."

Across the room, in Freshman Boy Row, boys were talking to each other, some elbowing others as they dared them to ask someone to dance, but mostly just doing their duty to hold the wall up. In the center of this line of desperation and fear, there were three boys, all with eyes trained on Yuuri as he and Phichit made their way through the crowd. The tallest one had night scope glasses on, tracking Yuuri across the floor, the other two squinting to see as well.

"That's the one, dude. Scope it out." JJ leaned back, arms crossed and confident as the boy with the scopes turned the focusing knob, and zeroed in on the sophomores walking through the crowd on the side of the dance floor.

"He doesn't look like a freshman." Seung Gil remarked, turning the focus on the binoculars.

JJ lightly punched him in the shoulder. "Sophomore, dude! Sophomore! Fully aged sophomore meat! Dude, we _bus_ together!" He smiled confidently.

Leo, on JJ's other side, elbowed JJ in the ribs. "You talked to him?" Leo's expression was doubtful.

JJ grabbed Leo by the chin. " _Talk?_ Dude, I have a _relationship_ with him. Figure it to 17 digits."

Seung Gil pulled his scopes up to his forehead and said scornfully, "You are such a liar."

JJ smiled his cocky smile and leaned back against the wall watching Yuuri walk through the crowd. "We'll see about that my man." JJ pointed in Yuuri's direction. "By nights end, I predict that he and I will interface."

*****

Just as Phichit and Yuuri came to a stop in their wandering and faced the dance floor, two things happened. The music changed to a  [slow dancing song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AR8D2yqgQ1U%20), and Yuuri finally spotted Victor.

Victor was dancing with his boyfriend. Chris eyes were closed, and a dreamy smile played on his lips. Victor had his arms around Chris waist, leading him in a lazy revolving circle. Yuuri was riveted, his eyes never leaving the couple in an unblinking stare.

Phichit looked at Yuuri, saw it was a lost cause and waggled his fingers in a small wave goodbye near Yuuri's face, then headed off to see what else was happening.

Yuuri didn't notice. 

He was thinking about how beautiful Victor and Chris looked, like they belonged together. Chris was dashing, long eyelashes and perfect hair with just the right amount of golden curl, he was sexy and alluring in a trendy outfit that showed off his slender waist and gorgeous body. Victor, Yuuri thought, was just devastating. Even dressed casually in jeans and a simple button down shirt he stood out amongst the crowd, untouchable and perfect. Yuuri felt a sharp tug in his chest.

Victor, who in truth was mostly bored and would have preferred to be elsewhere, looked up and saw none other than Yuuri Katsuki. And his breath caught in his chest, because this was a Yuuri Katsuki that he had not seen before. His jet black hair was slicked back neatly, making his eyes so much easier to see. Big brown eyes behind the glasses, smooth of skin and fair of complexion, with delicate cheek bones, clean jaw and an adorable almost pointed chin. He was wearing a midnight blue sweater of some soft material and black jeans that actually fit his frame for once, and emphasized the coltish figure of the younger boy. Victor realized that Yuuri Katsuki was not just the cute boy that he saw around school. Yuuri Katsuki was, in fact, beautiful. And this beautiful boy was staring at him, with a soft look. A look that seemed to convey so much more than curiosity, but did it mean? Victor wanted to know. Victor _needed_ to know.

Victor glanced down again for just a moment, considering. Then he looked up again at Yuuri, and his lips curved into a hesitant smile. He saw Yuuri's eyes go wide, as if startled.

Yuuri was very much startled, as Victor was meeting his gaze and...Smiling? What? Victor not only saw that Yuuri was staring but was returning it with a smile?

Yuuri did the only thing he could think of to do.

Panic.

Yuuri spun around quickly, intending to flee the gym and that ice blue gaze with the heart shaped smile, but he was stopped short, and horrified.

"All right. I _knew_ you'd come around." JJ's face was approximately two inches from his own, with an expression that was probably meant to be seducing but just looked ridiculous.

Yuuri was now in shock, and JJ took this opportunity to pull him out to the dance floor. As Yuuri stood rooted to the spot, JJ began to dance. He jittered around him, snapping his fingers, kicking up his feet, gyrating and making the tail of his untucked shirt fly up.

"CRANK THAT SISTA!" JJ screamed, and then hooted and whooped. Yuuri, who was starting to recover, just glared at him.

"JJ STYLE!" he yelled, flipping his fingers up into J's. He leaned in to Yuuri, close to his ear and proceeded to say "HOT! Very HOT! Tonight is HAPPENING!" He danced in a circle around Yuuri again, and came back to face him. He grabbed Yuuri's arm and said, "I'm blowing your mind, aren't I?" He whispered in Yuuri's ear, "I'm just getting warmed up." He spun around again, facing away from Yuuri. JJ didn't see the tears that were running down Yuuri's face. He didn't see the frustration and sadness as he continued his ridiculous dancing.

Yuuri, in tears, turned and ran away.

JJ continued to dance, unaware. He went into a deep split, bounced back up, finally spun back around and realized that Yuuri was gone. He quickly looked over to the Freshman Wall where his friends were still standing.

Leo and Seung Gil were laughing uncontrollably, holding up their hands with fingers spread in a "Perfect score of 10!" signs.  JJ smiled embarrassedly, and tried as casually as he could to walk off the dance floor.

He reached Leo and Seung Gil, pausing to slap a couple of freshman lightly in the face, as the whole row was clapping at his futile efforts. His friends were still laughing, and JJ leaned up against the wall with a frown.

Seung Gil said, "Way to go, he took off!"

JJ was quick to regroup. "Don't spaz out ok? The situation will come on line."

Seung Gil was not convinced. "Oh yeah? I bet you ten floppy discs that you don't even get a chance to touch his ass."

JJ held out his hand. "You got a bet, scumbag!" They shook on it, and Leo chimed in, slapping JJ on the back. "Take off! You wouldn't be able to prove it anyway." He rolled his eyes and JJ put his finger in Leo's face. "A. Don't hit me. Secondly, what kind of proof do you want?"

Leo and Seung Gil looked at each other and said at the same time, "Video."

It was JJ's turn to roll his eyes. "No way. I could just see the thing getting duped a thousand times and like winding up on cable somewhere. Try again." He shook his head.

Seung Gil and Leo looked at each other again. "Underpants."

JJ sneered at them, nodding his head sarcastically. He turned to Seung Gil and held his hand out again. "No prob, butt-lick." As Seung Gil went to shake on it, JJ pulled his hand back and upwards instead, running it through his hair.

He walked away, and Leo looked at Seung Gil, both of them with calculating. They both turned in JJ's direction and said,

" _Yuuri's_ underpants."

JJ paused for a second, put his hand up to his chest as if wounded, and then continued on his way.

*****

Kenjirou Minami was having the time of his life. When Grandpa had offered to let him drive Yuuri to the dance, he had felt nervous- he didn't know Yuuri but he seemed like a nice person. And he was definitely a knockout. But once they had made it to the school, Yuuri had seemed preoccupied, eyes looking around as if he were expecting or hoping to see someone. A smiling black haired boy with mirthful eyes had joined them soon enough and Yuuri had introduced him as Phichit. Kenjirou had smiled shyly, but Phichit had slung an arm around him and clapped him on the back as if they had been friends for years. This put him at ease. Phichit had taken in Yuuri's preoccupation and turned to Kenjirou. "Ok Minami, Yuuri's brain is bye-bye, he is looking for Victor. I am going to take you around and introduce you to a few friends, ok?"

Kenjirou didn't know who Victor was, but thought that the way Yuuri's face looked he must be something special and he was lucky to have someone like Yuuri looking for him. Phichit steered him over to the refreshment table and started to rapidly introduce him to several people there. Kenjirou looked at Phichit and wondered if he knew everyone, because it sure seemed so.

One particular very tall and lean boy caught Kenjirou's eye, he had brown longish hair and warm brown eyes. Phichit introduced him as 'Mark'. Kenjirou smiled shyly up at Mark, and Mark seemed just as happy to meet him, his brown eyes sparkling and smile wide. "Want to dance?" Mark held out his hand, and Kenjirou had to hold down a squeal of excitement. He grabbed Marks hand and they entered the dance floor.

They had not stopped dancing song after song, and even though the current song was a fast one, Mark was cradling him in his arms, and they swayed back and forth. Mark's chin just rested on top of Kenjirou's head and he seemed perfectly content to keep it there. Kenjirou had his arms about Mark and his hands resting just above the swell of Mark's athletic ass. He had to be an athlete, all long lean muscle and sinewy arms and legs.

"What's your name again?" Although the music and the crowd was loud, Kenjirou could hear Mark's question, mostly through the rumble of his chest.

"Minami."

"What's your first name?"  
  
"Kenjirou."

"Where are you from?"

"Japan." Kenjirou asked, "I bet all the boys chase you plenty in this school, huh?"

He looked up at Mark, whose smile grew wide. "Nobody's caught me yet."

"I bet you are a big teaser!" Kenjirou chuckled.

"No, I can run the 40 in 5 flat."

His hands were low enough to feel the top swell of Mark's ass, which was anything but flat.

"Flat?" Kenjirou asked, confused.

Mark chuckled, and they continued to dance. Kenjirou smiled in contentment.

*****

Victor was so confused. He had smiled at Yuuri, expecting an answering one. Instead Yuuri had jumped as if someone had goosed him and spun, then had been pulled to dance with a short freshman. Victor had tried his best to keep them in his view, waiting for the song to be over so he could excuse himself and study the situation further.

He had watched the kid start to jump around dancing wildly, had seen Yuuri standing still with his shoulders hunched, obviously not at ease. Had Yuuri came with that boy? It didn't seem likely, but Victor wasn't sure. Then he saw Yuuri spin away from the kid and run out the gym door, and he had seen tears glistening on his cheeks. What had the kid done? Were they going together and broke up? He was going to find out.

After the song ended Chris had walked over to talk with his friends, and Victor decided to find the kid and get the story. He spotted him walking towards the same gym door that Yuuri had run through, so he picked up his stride and caught up with him.

"Hey!" He tapped the kids shoulder. The smaller boy turned and his eyes widened, automatically looking scared and defensive.

"Oh, man, I'm really sorry! Whatever I did, it was an accident! I-"

Victor said a bit impatiently, "Relax."

The kid must have taken this command literally. He began to stretch his neck, shake his shoulders loose, even jogged in place for a second. Then he faced Victor again with a questioning look.

"You were dancing with a boy?"

JJ looked scared again and put his hand to his head. "Oh man, I'm really sorry. I must have been on drugs five minutes ago. I didn't even know what I was…"

Victor cut him off. "Do you know him?"

"Hey he grabbed me, guy! I'm totally innocent!" JJ's eyes widened, his words tumbling over each other in his hurry to defend himself. Then he asked hesitantly, "Is he yours?"

Victor was trying to be patient, he tried a different tack. "What do you know about him?"

JJ smiled a small smile. "Smallish ass. Decent voice. Smells pretty good. He drives me _crazy_."

Victor gave that a pass. "Did he come here with you?"

"No," JJ hesitated, and then he leaned in as if giving Victor confidential information. "No. But it's ok with my dad that he's coming home with me." JJ excused himself and walked away.

Victor was left to muse over this bit of information. It was not very helpful, and he found it extremely hard to believe that Yuuri would date that guy. It wasn't adding up. Victor stood, not seeing the dancing or the people as he was lost in his thoughts.

*****

Yuuri had ran out of the gym and into the mostly dark and completely empty hallway, barely able to see through his tears. He stopped running and turned to face the wall, leaned his head against the cool metal of the fire extinguisher panel and banged his fist against it. Why did things have to go this way? Victor had caught him staring again! Such humiliation, and to add insult to injury the little twerp had found him and before he could react to it, had drug him out on the dance floor and humiliated him some more.

The tears continued to come, and Yuuri slid down the wall to sit against it, trying to gather his thoughts. He didn't know what to do, but hopefully the little brat would leave him alone, and he could try to organize his thoughts and figure out what Victor's smile had meant. It was a small smile, kind, as he danced with his boyfriend. Why did he smile at Yuuri? Was it that he felt sorry for him? Was it a smirk because he had caught Yuuri staring longingly at him again?

What did it mean?

Because it sure couldn't mean what he wished for, that Victor liked him. Noticed him as more than just some idiot sophomore with a huge crush.

There were voices at the end of the hall, and he could see three figures coming his way from the bathroom.

Ugh. Yuuri quickly wiped at his tears. Chris was with two friends, heading back to the gym.

"Do you guys want to blow off this dance?" Chris drawled, sounding bored. His friends answered yes in agreement. 

Emil spoke up. "And go where?"

"Well, Victor's parents aren't home. We could go there." Chris noticed Yuuri sitting on the floor. He asked, "How's it going?"

"Fine." Yuuri fake smiled up, not daring to say more and wishing he were far, far away.

Chris returned his attention to his friends. "Let’s party light though. Victor’s paranoid about his parent’s house getting trashed."

Emil laughed. "Again?"

The three strode on in to the gym, and Yuuri felt flat and depressed. Who was he kidding? Victor had a boyfriend, and lived a very different life than Yuuri did. Yuuri couldn't imagine trying to keep up with that type of lifestyle. Everyone knew that Victor's parents had money and were often gone out of town, leaving Victor to his own devices; his house was notorious as being Party Central.

Yuuri tried to imagine presiding over a party at Victor’s huge home, hanging out with Victors friends, talking and joking with them as Chris did with ease, and failed. Talk about shooting for the sky. Yuuri took a shuddering breath, pulled himself up from the floor, and walked back to the gym.

*****

When Yuuri re-entered the gym he had one goal in mind. To find Phichit, and try to relax. He found Phichit sitting on the bleachers with Phichit's more-than-friends-less-than-boyfriend Jimmy.

Yuuri sat down next to Phichit, and Phichit looked over and took in Yuuri's face, could see from the look Yuuri gave him that things were not going well. Phichit squeezed Yuuri's arm and smiled. "Just sit here, Yuuri, with us. It'll be all right."

Jimmy was the type of person to say little, which worked with Phichit as Phichit was a talker. They complemented each other well.

But unfortunately, it looks like Yuuri torture was not over.

JJ slid next to him on the seat. "Yes, I'm back."

Yuuri didn't look at him. "So I smell."

JJ smiled at Yuuri and took his hand. "That's my shaving cream. Want to feel a real close clean shave?"

Yuuri yanked his arm from JJ's grasp.

Phichit and Jimmy exchanged looks behind them. 'Who is that?' Jimmy mouthed to Phichit. 'I don't know' Phichit mouthed back, concern and not a small bit of confusion on his face.

"I'll pass." Yuuri said. "Couldn't find anyone else to bug, huh?"

Yuuri had captured his attention, practically commanded it without saying a word. There was just something about him that made Victor feel so warm, made Victor want to get to know more about him. He had such a sweet and captivating aura, and Victor had been struck by his beauty tonight.

JJ lightly punched Yuuri in the shoulder. "C'mon, you know you're the one I wanna bug!"

Yuuri was desperate to find a way to distract JJ. He waved his hand behind him. "This is my friend Phichit, and that is Jimmy Montrose."

JJ glanced back at them, and said to Jimmy, "Hey dude."

Yuuri went on. "This is JJ Style."

JJ corrected him. "JJ _Leroy_."

Yuuri rolled his eyes. "Oh, excuse me. JJ _Leroy_."

JJ smiled at Phichit and Jimmy. "I'm a freshman."

Phichit leaned forward and smiled as well. "Geek, can I be honest with you?"

JJ laughed. "Not if you're going to insult me!"

Phichit just laughed. "Okay."

JJ looked at Phichit again and waived his hands in a go ahead motion. "Shoot!"

Phichit's voice dropped into a cool tone. "Get the hell out of here."

JJ frowned. "Nice, nice manners babe!"

Jimmy instantly shot forward into JJ's space and snapped his fingers. "He's totally serious, ass-wipe."

JJ held his hands up. "Chiiiiill."

He turned to face Yuuri, who still was not looking at him. JJ hung his head. "I dunno...they tell me..." Yuuri glanced back at Phichit and Jimmy and said, "I can't handle this." and got up and left.

JJ however did not notice and continued. "...if you want something, you have to go for it. I'm not the type of guy...its embarrassing." He looked up to see that Yuuri once again, was gone.

*****

Yuuri snuck in to the auto tech classroom, which was really a big garage full of tools, car parts and a shell of a car that the students were currently rebuilding. He was assaulted immediately with the smell of gasoline, oil, metal and rubber; not unpleasant smells, they were strangely comforting. He could still hear the music coming from the gym as it wasn't too far away.

He picked his way around parts and shelves of hubcaps and tools to the half car. It had not top or windows, and was up on jacks. He opened the door and sat down in the seat.

_I hope you get a car for your birthday_

Phichit's voice in his memory of earlier that day. Had it just been earlier today? This seemed like the longest day of his life, filled with disappointment, humiliation and a hollow realization that he was sixteen, but didn't have any of the happiness that was supposed to come with it.

Even if his parents had bought him a car, he would not have been able to drive it, as he wouldn't be taking drivers ed until the spring.

Happy flipping birthday, you betcha.

Yuuri closed his eyes and leaned back on the seat, and conjured up an image of Victor, with soft lights swirling above and shining off of his beautiful silver hair, striking blue eyes returning his gaze,  and that heart shaped smile. What had that meant? He had asked himself already so many times. He figured if he could just have a moment to himself, he might be able to break it down, and understand the meaning behind it.

Then there was a huge clatter, one of the shelving units collapsing that held hub caps, the noise making Yuuri jump. JJ stood there looking distressed, and then looked at Yuuri shamefacedly as the last spinning hub cap came to a stop.

Yuuri sighed.

"I'm sorry about what happened in the gym. I had no idea you couldn't dance." JJ spoke quietly, and threaded his way over to the car. He walked around to the passenger side, and pulled the door handle. It wouldn't open so he tried again. Yuuri leaned over, wordlessly unlocked it, and JJ opened it and got in next to Yuuri.

Yuuri looked at himself in the side mirror, and pushed his stray strands back in place.

"What a decent night, huh?" JJ asked.

"It's my birthday." Yuuri said, a sad tone in his voice as he looked at the steering wheel.

JJ looked surprised. He started slapping his thighs and sang, "You say it's your birthday? Na na nee nee nah, it's my birthday too, yeah!"

Yuuri cut him off by putting his hand on JJ's arm. "Don't do that, okay?" He shook his head at JJ, making motions with his hands to stop.

JJ grew silent, and tried again, singing somberly, "Hey, Jude..."

"Just stop it okay? I mean it’s really been a shitty birthday for me, no offense, but I don’t really need a serenade right now."

"What's wrong, you didn't get anything good?"

Yuuri scowled, then laughed derisively. "I didn't get shit. Not even 'Happy Birthday'. My whole family kind of blew it off." Yuuri looked down at his hands.

JJ frowned. "I’d freak if my family forgot my birthday."

Yuuri looked up at him and smiled sadly. "It’s a brand new year, I’m sixteen, and everything should be platinum. I should be happy, right? Right?"

JJ nodded. "Yeah."

Yuuri exhaled loudly and shrugged his shoulders. "Well I _can’t_ get happy. It’s _physically impossible_ for me to get happy."

JJ looked up and then over at Yuuri.  "Would you feel better if you knew one of my secrets?"

Yuuri drew back, a doubtful look on his face. "Don’t gross me out.”

JJ laughed. "No, we’re not talking gross. No, it’s just embarrassing." He eyed Yuuri carefully, and Yuuri looked back in careful expectation.

"This information cannot leave this room, okay? It would devastate my reputation as a dude."

Yuuri nodded. "No problem"

JJ exhaled loudly and said in a rush, "I’ve never...bagged a babe." He looked away and shrugged. "I’m not a stud."

Yuuri looked surprised and then whooped with laughter.

JJ continued lamely. "I got the rep in sixth grade, and it, like, stuck with me."

Yuuri continued to laugh, holding his side.

"Look, I’d appreciate you not laughing. Okay?"

Yuuri tried to swallow his laughter. "I’m sorry."

JJ watched Yuuri laugh, marveling at how it lit up Yuuri’s face, turning a good looking boy into a beautiful one. "That's not what I meant...I meant..."

JJ pulled himself up out of the seat, his body coming over Yuuri and enveloping him. In the process he hit the car horn which blared loudly and echoed through the garage. Yuuri, angry, shoved him off. "Back OFF, Junior!", Yuuri yelled, and as JJ landed back in his seat, Yuuri elbowed him.

JJ's face was beet red. He looked down and muttered, "Pardon me."

Yuuri looked over impatiently at JJ, and saw that the boy was embarrassed and contrite. He took mercy, after all, this was just a younger more obnoxious and demonstrative version of himself wasn't he? Crushing on an older classman, wanting to be with them.

Yuuri's anger simmered into pity. "It's okay." He patted JJ's knee and then put his hands on the steering wheel.

JJ's face grew hopeful, and he tried to tackle Yuuri with the same play. Again.

Yuuri's was shocked and he threw JJ off. "I meant that it was okay that you did it once; I didn't mean for you to do it AGAIN!" Yuuri was disgusted.

JJ realized his mistake, and was humbled again. "I’m sorry. I’m sorry."

Yuuri looked over at the younger boy, and found the pity had not really left his heart in splite of the second groping attempt.

"You know just now I really felt how much you liked me."

JJ's eyes widened, and he shook his head. "You’re probably zoning in on my brain waves or something."

Yuuri laughed. "Not really, I felt it on my leg."

JJ lifted off the seat a little to get something in his pocket.

Yuuri looked away and covered his eyes. "Come on! I don’t want to _see_ it!"

JJ pulled out a rolls of mints and held it up for Yuuri to see.

Yuuri grinned sheepishly. "Oh, um, sorry if I embarrassed you."

JJ shrugged and smiled. "I’m not embarrassed. Fresh breath is the priority of my life."

Yuuri and JJ fell into a small silence. Yuuri thought about the whole day and how strange it was. And how he never thought he would end up sitting in a garage with this kid of all people, talking about his crappy day.

He looked over at the younger boy, and said,"You know I really don’t want to hurt your feelings, because it’s really human of you to listen to all my bull shit."

JJ turned to face Yuuri, arm on the back of the seat. "I care about it, really." he looked at Yuuri, "I mean, I know I kind of came on like a cruiser on the bus tonight and everything, but that’s just so my friends won’t think I’m a jerk." He popped a mint in his mouth.

Yuuri's mouth curved into a smile. "But _they_ are all pretty much jerks though, aren’t they?"

JJ considered this. "Yeah, but the thing is-I’m kinda like the leader." He waved his hand. "Kind of like- the King of the Dipshits."

It was Yuuri's turn to consider that information. "Well that’s... pretty cool." He frowned and then brightened and smiled at JJ. "Hey, but a _lot_ can happen over a year. You could come back next fall as a completely normal person."

JJ looked cheered up. "Yeah?"

Yuuri nodded. "Sure."

They settled into a comfortable silence.

JJ broke it with, "Would it be totally off the wall if…if I asked if I could have sex with you?" he said the last in a rush, and Yuuri blinked. Then laughed.

"You asking is not as off the wall as why I won’t."

JJ looked worried and asked in a hushed tone, "VD?"

 "No." Yuuri smiled ruefully. "I’m sort of saving myself. It’s really stupid. He doesn’t even know I exist."

JJ was intrigued at this development. "Who?" He nudged Yuuri's shoulder with his and asked again. "Who?"

Yuuri's smile faded. He sighed. "Victor Nikiforov."

JJ's face split into a grin, and he said excitedly, "You like Victor? Victor’s _my boy_. I just talked to him in the gym. He asked me about you!"

Yuuri turned to him, eyes wide and mouth open

"He did not!"

"He did too! He _did_. He asked what you were like."

Yuuri's mind was blown; another startling revelation and he wasn't sure what to do with it. How to process it. "Oh my g…" He looked straight at JJ. "If you’re lying I’ll _beat the crap out of you_."

JJ's face held no trace of a lie. "I’m not lying." he said simply.

Yuuri's mind reeled. "What should I do? Should I go up to him and say Hi Victor, I'm Yuuri! Or no, maybe I should let him come to me?"

JJ shook his head. "This is not my department."

Yuuri was still thinking of the possibilities. "But what if I decide to let him come to me and then he forgets? Or what if he changes his mind...then I’m totally screwed, right?"

JJ shrugged. "Apparently so."

Yuuri eyed JJ carefully. "What would you do if you were me?"

JJ held up his hands. "I’m a gambling man by nature; I’d go for it."

Yuuri hugged him. "This is so strange, but I think I will. You're the best!"

Yuuri was hopping out of the car, when JJ gripped his wrist. "Wait."

Yuuri looked back impatient and questioning.

"Do you know anything about floppy disks?" Yuuri shook his head. "Well, they're really expensive. And I made a bet with my friends. You know, the dipshits?" Yuuri motioned for him to keep talking. JJ plunged ahead. "I bet them that I could have sex with you."

Yuuri's eyebrows drew together, and he was ready to unload on this kid.

"But that was before I knew you, as a person! I can get proof without getting physical!"

Yuuri turned his head to the side. "How?" He asked flatly.

"Can I borrow your underpants for ten minutes?"

****

Victor and Chris were dancing again. Chris looked around the room and smiled.

"I think it's time we blow this off and go to your house."

Victor was looking off in the distance, barely listening. "Yeah?"

"I told Emil and a couple of others to come over. But I told them not to tell anyone. Okay?" Chris squeezed Victor's neck with his arms. "I love it when your parents are gone. Then I can pretend that it's our house and we are the richest most popular people in town."

Victor did not reply and Chris looked at him. He frowned as Victor continued to look...distant.

"What's your problem?" Chris grabbed Victor gently but firmly by the chin, forcing him to look into his face.

"What?" Victor asked.

Chris eyes narrowed. “You’ve been acting weird all night." He tilted his head. "Are you screwing around?"

Victor frowned. "Are you crazy?"

Chris stared back. "I don’t know, Victor. I’m getting strange signals."

Victor sighed. "Well they’re not coming from me. Look, everything’s fine. Don’t have a cow."

Chris ruminated on this and then said quietly, "Okay, just remember one thing, I can name 20 guys who would kill to love me."

Victor's eyebrows raised in surprise. "Is that a threat?"

Chris smiled with self-assurance. "It’s a fact." He patted Victor’s cheek. "Come on, before we get in a big wicked fight, let’s get out of here."

Yuuri was at the door of the gym, trying to psych himself up into going to Victor. What would he say? He didn't know. He ran through several ideas.

  * "Hi Victor, I'm Yuuri. How's it going?"
  * Cocking his brow and speaking casually in a low voice, “Got a cigarette?" _Definitely not._
  * "Victor, this may sound incredibly dumb, but I love you and I’ll do anything to make you love me." Yuuri grimaced. "I love your shirt." _No, no, no._
  * "Victor, you’re not gonna believe this- but I had this very bizarre dream, and you were in it." _Perfect!_



Yuuri strode purposefully into the gym, and spotted Victor who was standing near the table with all of the jackets and sweaters.

Doubling down on his determination, he walked up to Victor, who had his back turned and was picking through the coats. But Yuuri was losing steam, every step closer made him feel a bit more scared and nervous and he was losing any confidence he had.

He was close enough that he held up his hand to tap Victor's shoulder, but the fear gripped him, and he turned around, biting his lip and uncertain.

Victor turned as well at that moment to see the back of Yuuri Katsuki.

 _I can do this!_ Yuuri closed his eyes and took a deep breath, spun back around, and looked up. And there, inches away, was a pair of questioning blue eyes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: This is an incredibly long ass chapter. Chapters should all be similar in length.  
> Also me: Screw it, this is going to be a long ass chapter.  
> Also also me, chiming in: Since when have you cared about chapter lengths anyway? ¯\\_(⌣̯̀⌣́)_/¯  
> Original me: Good point.
> 
> There was just no comfortable spot to stop this train until it, well, stopped. And I wanted it to be a continuous narrative.
> 
> Thank you for reading, please leave a comment to let me know what you think! If you want. Or, you know, You could just stand here with me and my dudes, and just be you, to paraphrase an adorkable kid I know. *grin*  
> Next: a dinner, a party, and a decision.


	5. You're gonna send me right back to the start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the dance...

Victor was waiting on Chris. He sometimes thought that maybe that is how he had spent the last few years of his life. Waiting for Chris to finish talking to someone else, to finish with one last thing. It was always one last thing. It was always just a minute more.

"Just one more teensy minute. Promise!" and off Chris would go.

Victor had become quite adept at holding coats, jackets, drinks, books, standing and waiting. Now as Chris had decided he had to sweep the room before they left, he was picking through the jackets, trying to find theirs. He found Christophe’s jacket, nodded to his friend who was carrying off a girl in a similar hold to cradling a football. He felt a movement behind him and turned, thinking someone was wanting to look for a jacket as well.

He turned to find Yuuri Katsuki, just in front of him and facing the other way. Before he could say or do anything, Yuuri whirled around, as if he were going to say something. Then Yuuri froze.

Time did not stop, it was nothing so cliché as that. But there seemed to be a moment that stretched out between one heartbeat and another, or one drumbeat and another, they stood face to face. Victor was uncertain what to do. He looked at Yuuri, black hair shining softly in the lights, brown eyes with a question in them.

Smiling. Smiling is always the best policy. Smiling will make someone who is nervous at ease, and encourages conversation. So, he smiled, said a gentle 'Hey' that was drowned out by the loud music.

Yuuri's eyes widened, and he frowned. He bit his lip, looked down and very deliberately, turned and walked away.

Victor now feeling thoroughly bewildered, could only watch him, Yuuri walking stiffly with his shoulders hunched, disappearing around the gym door. 

Yuuri was leaning against the hall wall, and trying to breathe. From where he stood he could see Victor, who spotted Chris and was signaling that it was time to go. Chris had been chatting with some friends, nodded at Victor, and followed behind him, looking over at his friends and rolling his eyes.

Yuuri leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. What went wrong? Why didn't he talk? When they were finally face to face, he was shrieking to himself in his mind. Say SOMETHING. Say ANYTHING. SPEAK you idiot. But he couldn't. Words would not come. Yuuri panicked, just trying to get away as quickly as possible. He had convinced himself in the space of mere seconds that anything he was going to say would be stupid. The words had torn themselves into tatters and floated away.

"I can't believe I am such a jerk." Yuuri couldn't imagine what Victor must think of him now. "He smiles at me, and I don't say anything." His chest felt tight, his breath coming in quick bursts. An awful feeling crawling over his skin. Mortification. That is what it was, what he was feeling. "And I can't believe I gave my underwear to a geek." Yuuri put his head in his hands.

*****

Legends are strange things. Stories are built up around a kernel of truth, passed down and growing a bit more each time the story is told. Even in the small confined and mostly narrow world of high school, maybe _especially_ then, stories can make boys into legends. These stories are never recorded officially in any book; the tales are handed down in the oral tradition, from year to year, enshrining the person forever and ensuring a legendary, notorious status.

JJ's ambitions were not nearly so lofty; he had just wanted vindication.

A mousy nervous boy knocked on the door of the lower hallway men's restroom. As he fidgeted the door opened, and a taller boys head appeared.

"What year are you?" He asked, voice flat and official. He was wearing a headset walkie-talkie. The boy leaned up and said, "freshman" into the mike.

"Give me a buck.” Seung Gil held out his hand,and the mousy boy put a crumpled sweaty dollar in it. "Now get in." Seung Gil looked left and right down the hallway as the boy walked past him into the restroom.

The restroom was crowded, barely room to turn around, filled with members of the Freshman Row. They were chattering excitedly to each other. Leo was in the far corner, sitting quietly and watching them.

Seung Gil nodded to Leo, and Leo looked at his watch, then nodded back. Seung Gil pushed himself to the front next to the stall. "SHUT UP!" he said, and the boys fell quiet, anticipation on their faces. He turned and pointed. "Leo." Leo said, "JJ? Go for it."

The stall door slammed open. JJ strolled out, turned to face them. He said nothing. Instead he held up a pair of dark blue underwear with a grey waistband. A collective breath that had been held wooshed out of the crowd, along with a chorus of soft and reverent "aaaaaaaaaahhhhhh....”

These boys knew from speaking with other boys that took gym with Yuuri Katsuki that he wore this exact type of underwear, that information had circled throughout the restroom quite quickly as they had waited. There was no mistaking it. JJ had produced the proof.

Another Shermer legend had been born. The freshman that conquered an unattainable sophomore.

*****

Yuuri was busy trying to lean into the passenger door of Grandpa's car and take up as little of the seat as possible. Mark was a big guy; he took up a lot of room and had sprawled out comfortably next to Kenjirou.

As they took a corner with a screech of tires, Yuuri closed his eyes a moment, elbow on the door and head propped up by his hand. He was lost in thought.

Kenjirou, wearing sunglasses, had one hand on the steering wheel, and the other lightly resting next to Marks crotch, grinning ear to ear as he rocketed between cars that were parked on the side streets. Slaloming their way through suburbia.

Mark turned to Yuuri. "Hey, I uh, I just wanted to thank you for loaning me Kenji." Yuuri looked past Mark to see that 'Kenji' was busy lighting two cigarettes and handing one to Mark. Mark smiled shyly and continued. "He's really bitchin'."

Yuuri smiled back at Mark. "It's ok. You guys make a great couple."

Kenjirou took another crazy turn and said, "I've never been so happy in my whole life!"

Mark play slapped Kenjirou's shoulder. "You maniac!"

Kenjirou put his hand back on Mark's inner thigh. He squealed in delight. "I finally have a place to put my hand!"

They came to a screaming stop in front of Yuuri's house. He got out and turned back to Mark and Kenjirou. "Good night Mark. See you later Kenjirou." Kenjirou leaned over past Mark. "Yuuri, tell grandpa not to wait up!" He smiled at Mark. "Let's go boogie!"

Yuuri said, "Sure." and waived as the couple drove off into the night. He looked down at the ground. "Kenjirou Minami is here for five hours and he has somebody." He kicked at the ground, and put his hands in his pockets. "I live here all my life and I'm like a _disease_." Yuuri thought back to that moment at the dance. If he would have said something, would he be standing here in his front yard now? He felt defeated. He had blown it. Does anything hurt more than knowing that you are alone because you weren't brave enough to speak, to cross the divide and take a chance?

*****

Toshiya Katsuki was a people person. He liked getting to know people, having a good conversation, and prided himself that he could get along in any gathering.

But as this dinner dragged on, he was becoming increasingly aware that Rudy's parents were ridiculous in every way. he had thought Rudy ridiculous but he was nothing compared to his parents. After an hour of watching these people display the worst table manners imaginable, and converse about things that he wouldn't dream of talking about to people he barely knew, he was tempted to have a drink. Or two. But Hiroko had frowned at him when he asked the waiter for a second cocktail. Well, he was known to do some questionable things when he drank, after all. It was only fair. So he had grimaced and stuck to ice water.

Mr Riesczeck was a big burly man. Everything about him was big. His hands, his head, his eyes and most certainly his voice. He leaned over and tapped Toshiya again on the arm. "So basically Toshi, my business is video game arcades, laundry and cigarette machines and trucking. I dabble a little bit in personal loans and politics."  His big brows knotted together above his eyes as he talked.

He looked over at Mari, who was busy trying to get Rudy to put his flatware down on the table instead of using them as percussion pieces. Rudy belched loudly, and Mari frowned, whispering "Rudy..." in a displeased voice.

"Very nice." Toshiya said, not knowing what else to say to the big man. He noticed that Mrs. Riesczeck was applying bright red lipstick. She was a tiny woman, with bright carrot colored hair curled within an inch of its life and spilling all over her head. He continued. "II think all that really matters is that the kids are happy together."

Mris Riesczeck snorted, and was fishing a piece of ice out of her glass. "Just as long as my beautiful boy remembers that marrying this one means he’s out of the girl of the month club."

Rudy bellowed, "Hey wait a minute! I can still look, I just can't touch right?" He patted Mari on the back, and Mari, not smiling, again whispered but this time with an edge, "Rudy..."

But Rudy had already turned to Hiroko and pointed to her drink. "You do shots? C'mon wolf it!"

*****

Victor walked into the living room, his ears ringing with the volume of the music that was currently ringing through the house and spilling outside. He was thanking his lucky stars that the neighbors were not close.

Victor’s parents were quite proud of their home, a sprawling two story home that had a manicured lawn, a huge garage and all of the nicest furnishings that money could buy. They made it a point to remind him every day of this, and he had gotten into quite a bit of trouble earlier that year when they had gone out of town and Chris had decided to throw an impromptu party. The cleaning bill had been massive; the repair work to the lawn and parts of the house doubly so.

His anger grew as he realized that this party was going to top that one by a mile. The yard outside was covered with cans, trash, and people milling around. Cars were parked in the drive and when that had ran out of space, people had started parking in the grass. Toilet paper hung from the trees, festooning the entrance to the house. But it was nothing compared to the inside of the house. There had to be at least a hundred people here, wall to wall, sitting on the floor, the couches and every other available space in every downstairs room. They were dancing, drinking and shouting.

He walked past a chair full of people and felt a hand tap his leg. It was Chris, who was smiling and climbing up Victor, pulling himself to a standing position. Chris grabbed his arm, swaying. He smiled brightly, swept his arm around the room and said, "Hey everybody! This is my boyfriend, Vit-yaaaa!" Then he leaned in to Victor, patted him on the chest, and swept his arm out again. "Vitya, this is..." He seemed to struggle for words, eyes clouded and then brightened again, "everybody!"

A jock strap came sailing through the air and slapped Victor in the chest. Chris giggled as he caught it and held it up by his finger. "Whose is thiiiis?"

Victor stalked off, needing to get away, angry and his mouth in a hard straight line, eyes stormy.

Chris laughed and shook his head, throwing the jock strap after him. "Such a poop!"

*****

Kenjirou and Mark pulled into the drive and came to a grinding stop when grandpa’s car hit a parked one in front of them and the bumper landed somewhere on the hood of the other car. They noticed nothing, however, too happy in the moment. Kenjirou got out, went around and opened the door for Mark. Mark smiled and took his hand as he got out, and slammed the door closed with a back kick.

They threw their arms around each other, and headed in to the party.

Not too long after, JJ, Seung Gil and Leo were walking up to the door when beer cans rained down from a second story window. Seung Gil and Leo, uneasy, turned as if to leave. JJ pulled them back by their coat tails. He turned them around, observing that they were still wearing their walkie talkies and also had headband lights on their heads.

"Take those ridiculous things off!" He said. As they did what he asked, JJ asked, "Are you guys ever going to grow up?"

Leo frowned. "Aren't we going to get in trouble, this is a _senior_ party."

JJ smiled. "Are you kidding? We have seventy bucks, and Katsuki's underwear. We're safe as kittens. This is a great social opportunity for us, yes?"

They walked up to the door, and JJ checked himself over. He straightened his shirt, and ran his fingers through his hair. He looked at the other two. "Don't embarass me, okay?" JJ frowned at his friends. "Leo, do something with your hair!" Leo scowled. "I already did." JJ turned to Seung Gil. "Hey, can you close your barn door?" Pointing down to his fly. Seung Gil zipped his pants.

"One more thing. Be polite to his parents. Okay?"

They both shrugged. "Okay."

JJ rang the doorbell. It swung open with Kenjirou hanging off the top. He laughed wildly. "HEY COME ON IN! The party is hot dude-person!"

JJ turned to his friends who were looking scared and ready to run. "Stop freaking out. He's from out of town is all."

JJ went in the door, and Leo turned to Seung Gil. "Are we going to die?" Seung gil looked grim. "Definitely."

*****

Victor was lying on his bed, thumbing through last year’s yearbook. The noise from the party was distant, enough so that he could almost ignore what was happening to his parents’ house. He thumbed back through to the freshman pictures, and ran his finger down the list of names next to the pictures. It stopped on Yuuri Katsuki.

As a freshman, Yuuri had slightly shorter hair, sticking up in the back, unruly bangs on his forehead. Behind the glasses were those warm brown eyes, serious and expressive. Yuuri had a fine nose,  soft cheeks , and his face was almost but not quite pointed at the chin. A shy sweet boy, Victor thought. He had been a very good looking freshman. Victor conjured Yuuri's image from the dance; Yuuri's face had become more angled and less rounded from the year before, the high cheekbones becoming more sculpted, making his eyes, nose and chin even more noticeable and alluring. Yuuri was positively captivating, Victor decided. His eyes bored down at the picture of Yuuri, and he thought about his relationship with Chris.

With Chris, the conversations were about who was wearing what, who was dating who, what colleges they were going to go to and once there, what classes they would take and how much fun the parties were going to be. Chris did not demand deep conversation, although he was witty and smart enough. It just wasn't his thing. He would become impatient with Victor's silences when he didn't feel like talking, or didn't want to sit and listen to the idle gossip. For a while now, Victor had been thinking that there had to be more to a relationship than this. He and Chris relationship had become strained, and it just felt like the longer they stayed together the more they distanced each other. They felt like a habit to him, and not much more.

He grabbed the phone book and looked up a number, wrote it down carefully. He pulled his phone from the night table, and picked up the receiver, punched in the numbers,then held the receiver to his ear. One ring. Two rings. "C'mon, answer." Victor said, listening to the rings. Victor thought about what he was doing, and felt unsure. Should he, shouldn't he? He couldn't decide, frustrated as the phone rang and rang..and rang. "Aw, eat me." He muttered and hung up.

*****

Grandpa Nakamura nudged his wife, the former half asleep and the latter completely. "Let the cat out." He mumbled.

Grandma Nakamura woke, irritated. "We don't _have_ a cat." Something had woken him though, and she rubbed her bleary eyes and realized it was Yuuri's phone.

Yuuri's phone on the end table was ringing. It was late enough that it should not be, and she thought that she would need to have a talk with her daughter in the morning about allowing such nonsense as a teenager having his own phone. She pulled herself up in the bed and switched the light on, the left side curler in her hair too tight and causing an ache there. This made her more irritable. _This better be an emergency._ She thought grimly. She flipped on the light, and grandpa turned over, completely awake now.

She lifted the phone receiver and before she could say anything, her face took on a shocked look. Grandpa, concerned now asked, "Who is it?" She slowly put the receiver back in its cradle, and turned to look at him open mouthed and wide eyed.  Grandpa became inpatient. "Well, what did they want?"

She turned again and stared straight ahead, her hands rising to her chest. Her voice took on an amazed tone, as if she could not believe what she heard.

_"Sex."_

*****

JJ, Leo and Seung Gil had entered the house and were looking around. Girls and boys were walking to and fro, drinks in hand. Some were dancing, most were talking and laughing. A boy with thick glasses and his shirt tied around his waist was in the corner, busily putting a pizza on the record player with a focused precision that would have rivaled any surgeon.

The big couch held at least 15 people, some stacked on top of others as they sat in each other’s lap and shouted over each other. From what he could tell, some of them were trying a clothes swap but they were so drunk they were not successful on re-dressing, and laughing too hard to care.

A couple sat in the middle of the floor playing cards, but what card game it was JJ would never guess as it didn't look like they had enough between them to make a full hand of anything.

Over by the window, a boy was sat against the wall, legs sticking out and arms at his sides, clearly passed out. A girl was drawing a tiny picture of the Shermer Bulldog mascot on his forehead with what looked like fine point markers. As she completed it she held up her hands as if to say "Voila!" and the crowd that had gathered around her cheered her politely with a golf clap.

Closer to the door they were currently under, there was a large table that had beer cans stacked at least 10 cans high and 20 cans wide, close together. A wall of cans.

The music was far too loud for them to talk to each other, so Leo and Seung Gil just stuck close behind JJ, their hands in their pockets to hide their fidgeting. A pretty girl was approaching them, and JJ just winked at her. She ignored him as she tried to elbow between JJ and Leo to the kitchen. Leo unthinkingly put his hand on her shoulder and she slapped him hard on his chest. "Geek!" she spit at him, and Leo threw his hands up in a warding off gesture. She gave them a withering look, then muscled through them.

The three sidled over to the table with the cans. JJ thought this seemed like a good place to perch until they could get the lay of the land. Leo and Seung Gil followed him nervously, eyes darting back and forth.

JJ barely sat against the edge of the table, and as he did, he heard a very large clatter, felt the cans falling and cascading off the table. Eyes wide, he whirled around to see three very tall, very big seniors from the football team stand in unison. Their eyes were stormy and a nervous chill ran down JJ's spine.

Thinking quickly, JJ did what anyone would do, he thought. He turned to Leo and Seung Gil. "Very nice!" He snapped. "We're here for FIVE seconds and you..." He waived his hands at the cans. "I'm at a loss." With that, JJ strode off, and Leo turned to Seung Gil. "Real smooth!" and walked off as well. The Towering Three turned their attention to Seung Gil, and he could swear they were growling.

Seung Gil had only one thought. ' _Shit.'_

*****

Chris was drunk. No, Chris was _plastered_. And he loved feeling this way, he felt free. Uninhibited. He felt an outpouring of love for everyone around him, and wanted to share those good feelings. When he was this gone, it numbed his mind and he didn't have to think so much about his life in general and Victor specifically.

Which led him to his next thought.

 _Where the hell was Victor? This was his house, he was supposed to_ help _host._

Chris thought he knew where Victor might be. Where Victor spent most of his time when he was here in his home.  Chris stumbled up the stairs and then staggered down the hall to Victor's room. Victor’s door was open. He peeked around the door frame, and Victor was sitting on his bed, head down and telephone to his ear.

There had been a time when Victor would have followed him around at a party like this. Holding his drink and offering anything he wanted, arm around Chris waist in a gentle and comfortable embrace.

Victor had not done something like that in quite a while.

 Chris was not a selfish person, not as self-centered as he seemed on the outside; that was mostly for show because he was beautiful and it was expected of him. But, he _was_ very used to being admired and wanted. And very, _very_ used to being the center of attention by his boyfriend.

He had started to feel a slipping away of sorts in the past few weeks. Victor wasn't as attentive, and usually preferred to stay home or hang out with his buddies when Chris suggested that they go to a movie, or a party. When they were together, Victor was absent, lost in thought. And he didn't seem inclined to share any of those thoughts with Chris.

Restless. That was the way Victor seemed. And Chris had not felt exactly the way he used to towards Victor either, if he was honest with himself. He and Victor had been the high school Power Couple. People admired them, wanted to hang around them, wanted to go to the same parties and places that they went. They were expected to _be_. It was simple. But when Chris did take a moment to think about it, he would feel...empty. Like they were just going through the motions. Then he would get irritated with himself and shake it off. All relationships eventually settled into a sedate sort of rhythm, didn't they? The spark wore off everything after a while, and what was poetry would become prose. Lord knew his parents didn't chase after each other; maybe it was just part of growing up. _Fuck that._ Chris would think when he was drinking. _I'm young, I want to have fun. If growing up means being bored or boring I don't want anything to do with it._

Chris leaned against the door frame as the world spun a little. He smiled at the lights that were swirling above him. His legs felt weak, though, like they weren't going to hold him up much longer. He knocked on the door frame with the back of his hand, and slid down to the floor.

"Vit-yaaaa...have you stopped loving me?" He singsonged, slurring and giggling.

Chris heard heavy footsteps behind him.

"LEAVE me ALONE!" Victor ordered.

The door slammed shut behind Chris, and he closed his eyes. He tried to lift himself away from the door jamb, but found he could not. His golden curls were caught in the doorjamb.

He opened his eyes and though couldn't move his head much, spied his friends Trace and Mishele out of the corner of his eye.

"Trace! Traaaace." Chris practically moaned, trying to get their attention. Trace was busy shouting at someone in the living room below. "I DON'T DO THAT!" Trace shouted, and Mishele giggled beside her. Mishele said, "Yes you do!" and Trace laughed. "I know..."

"Come on you guys help me!" Chris waived to get their attention. Trace and Mishele looked over at Chris, and stumbled his way. Trace was wearing a string of Victor's mother’s pearls, and they had looped around newel post on the stair and when she moved, it broke and the pearls ran everywhere. Trace and Mishele laughed at each other, and got down on their knees. They crawled over to Chris, putting the pearls in their mouths as they went.

"What's the problem?" Trace asked around the pearls, when she reached Chris.

"Several things." Chris said simply and gestured to his hair. This made Trace and Mishele laugh again. Trace stopped laughing and said "I'll be right back." Mishele patted Chris arm. "Don't go anywhere, Christophe baby!"

They crawled away. Chris did not know for how long they were gone, fading in and out and tripping on the lights above.

He saw that Trace was back. Along with Mishele. "I can fix it, Chris. Promise you won't get mad?"  Chris just wanted relief. "Of course not, I love you!"

Trace nodded. "OK. Close your eyes." Trace turned to Mishele. "Scalpel." Mishele handed over the large pair of scissors. "Scalpel." Mishele confirmed. There was a brief moment of tugging pressure, and then Chris felt relief, the back of his head no longer trapped by the door. He turned to Trace, could almost feel tears prickle in his eyes. he put his hands on her shoulders. "I can't thank you enough." He exclaimed. Trace smiled and hugged him. "My pleasure."

*****

The phone started to ring again. Grandma Nakamura was holding it firmly in her hands. Before she could pick up the receiver, her husband grabbed it from her.

"Hello? Hello? I know you're there I can hear you breathing!" He said irritably.

Victor looked down at the number again, confused. Be cool, he thought. "Yes, hello sir, um"

"Are you the little bugger that has been calling all night and then hanging up?" Grandpa thundered.

Victor held the phone tighter. "Would it be possible for you to tell me if there is a Yuuri Katsuki there, and if so, sir, may I converse with him briefly?" Yes, that's good. Sounds respectful, Victor thought.

"Yes there is and NO you may not!"

Victor closed his eyes. "Might I leave a message then, sir?"

Grandpa looked at his wife, unsure. He held his hand over the mouthpiece and whispered, "He wants to leave a message for Yuuri."

His wife had had quite enough. "Give me that phone!" She said, snatching it out of his hand. "Now you listen to me, mister. God did not put me on this earth to be awakened by filthy suggestions from a foul mouth hooligan like you. And as for our Yuuri, I’m sure that he has more than enough sense to stay clear of the likes of you. Now good night and good bye!" She slammed the phone down with a fury. She turned to Grandpa Nakamura and said "Yuuri is very lucky to have us! Even if he doesn't appreciate it."

Victor on the other end, held the receiver out and looked at it. _Wonderful, great impression I have made._ "Oh yes, that was great." He muttered to himself, hanging up the phone.

*****

Victor stepped out of his room, now that he could hear the place was deserted. He took in the damage. This was the worst he had ever seen hands down. Trash everywhere. Pictures knocked off walls, nick-knacks swept off tables and on the floor. The downstairs phone receiver was upturned into a jar of something liquid, he could hear the watery dial tone. There was soap bubbles cheerfully oozing through one of the air conditioning vents. The tape player was smoking, and was that a…pizza??..on the turntable going around and around?

He walked further into the room and saw a hole. A huge hole. A huge, wondrous hole in the floor. He walked over and looked down into the wine cellar, where the bottle racks had overturned and bottles were broken on the floor. A pair of lift weights were sitting on top. Lift weights? He quickly looked up and could see they had crashed through the weight room floor above. So, two giant holes.

"Son. of. a. bitch." Victor said softly.

He collapsed on the couch, and shook some of the cans littered on the all glass enclosed rectangle that served as a coffee table. His mother had insisted on buying it, loving it immediately. The end had a place that you could open and place items in it for display.  At this point he just wanted a drink. He grabbed one of the cans, found it empty and tossed it. "What a disaster." he said tonelessly. He hunted on the table for another can and spied a wide panicked blue eye. He looked closer and the eye moved. Victor swept the debris off the cube quickly with one arm, and found that JJ, the kid he had spoke with about Yuuri at the dance, was trapped inside.

JJ had his hands against the glass and hoarsely shouted, "VICTOR!!!!!!!!!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the movie, when Jake pursues Sam, I always thought that Jake and Caroline were not very happy together and only staying together because it was expected of them, according to the norms of the time. I can't imagine that they had much in common, and maybe that was one of the reasons why I cheered so hard for Jake to get with Sam.
> 
> I cut out a couple of parts and moved them around because I wanted a better flow, but the pieces that were cut were minor, and I did reference them in the story as if from the point of view of the characters rather than a movie that just shows you a scene.
> 
> Speaking of the movie, every time I see the pizza on the turntable I laugh. It never gets old for me, for some reason.
> 
> Enjoy!


	6. Kiss my mouth I hear you whistle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Toshiya have a talk.  
> Victor and JJ have a talk.  
> Seung Gil and Leo take a... commemorative photo.

 

Yuuri could not get comfortable. He turned over again, hit the pillow, trying to fit himself on the sofa in a way that would actually be a sleeping type position. He looked across the room at the wall, then flipped on his back and looked at the ceiling. His thoughts kept tumbling in a kaleidscope of Victor Nikiforov, and he was battling himself in his head.

_Why didn't I just speak to him? Why am I such a loser?_

The image of Victor at the dance, smiling expectantly, waiting for Yuuri to speak. Yuuri panicking and fleeing the gym.

_What am I so scared of? He had been smiling at me. That's not a bad thing._

Yuuri figured he had ruined any chance he might have had at getting to know Victor now; he couldn't imagine what Victor must think.

Yuuri felt his cheeks burn at the memory of it.

"Yuuri?" he hadn't heard his father come in the room; his dad was standing just inside the doorway, robe on and hands in his pockets.

"Dad?"

"Hey kiddo."

Yuuri sat up. "Is something wrong?"

Toshiya Katsuki waved his hands in a negating motion. "Everythings fine. I was just upstairs and couldn't sleep. I feel like a real jerk." He frowned. "We forgot your birthday."

Yuuri smiled a little. He wondered when it would occur to someone.

"I bet you're really upset, huh?"

Yuuri shrugged. "No, it's ok. I'm not really all that upset anymore."

Toshiya walked over and sat on the arm of the sofa at Yuuri's feet. "This wedding has turned this house inside out. I came down to let you know that we did remember." He smiled down at Yuuri, and even though the whole day had been crazy and disappointing, Yuuri felt warm now, and not so bereft. He knew his parents loved him; and he also knew that would never change despite everything that was changing in their lives.

"Thanks, Dad." Yuuri leaned back, pulling the sheet up to his chest.

Toshiya reached down and patted Yuuri's legs. "Happy birthday." He stood and headed towards the door, but turned back, hesitating. He looked at Yuuri.

"Is something else wrong?"

Yuuri couldn't imagine trying to explain his Victor situation.  "No, why?"

Toshiya tilted his head, put his hands in his pockets. "I don't know. I just get the feeling that something else is bothering you. Something other than your birthday?"

Yuuri could feel his emotion rising up, and struggled to push it down. "No really, Dad I'm fine."

Toshiya walked back over to the sofa and sat down by Yuuri's legs. "I think I know what it is." He looked closer at Yuuri. "It's about a certain guy?"

The sadness, the embarassment, all the disappointment threatened to choke Yuuri. He half sobbed and reached for Toshiya. "Oh, Dad..." Toshiya held his arms out and Yuuri hugged him tight, put his head on his fathers shoulder and the tears welled up.

"I know, I know. We're all upset that Mari is marrying the bohunk."

Yuuri stiffened and pulled back. Is that really what his father thought he was upset about?

Toshiya frowned. "What is it?"

Yuuri groaned. "I meant Victor."

Toshiya looked confused. "Victor? Wait a minute, I thought his name was Rudy?"

Yuuri pulled his sheet up to his chin. "Forget it."

"Forget what? Who's Victor?"

Yuuri closed his eyes and put his hands to his head. "He's a boy, Dad. It's nothing. Just forget it, please?"

Toshiya frowned. C'mon, Yuuri. We're not communicating."

"It's extremely embarrasing, okay?" Yuuri squirmed and fiddled with the sheet.

"What's embarrassing?"

Yuuri rolled his eyes. "Sitting in the dark with your Dad, telling him about your love life."

"I'm afraid you've lost me again."

Yuuri sighed. "Victor is a senior, and he is beautiful... and perfect. And I like him a real lot, but he doesn't like me. Okay?"

Toshiya's eyebrows lifted. "Ohh."

"And he has this incredible boyfriend." Yuuri picked at the sheet. "And I'm just this ridiculous dork following him around like a puppy."

"Why do you think you're a dork? I don't think you're a dork. I'm sure Mom doesn't think you're a dork."

Yuuri looked up. "Yurio thinks I'm a dork."

Toshiya grinned. "Yurio is a dork."

 Yuuri sighed again. "So am I."

"Well, if it’s any consolation, I love you. And if this guy can’t see in you all the beautiful and wonderful things that I see, then he’s got the problem, not you Yuuri." 

Yuuri looked up at the ceiling, a tear sliding down his cheek. "I know, it just _hurts_."

Toshiya smiled, understanding in his eyes. "That’s why they call them crushes. If they were easy they’d call them something else."

Yuuri thought about his sister, and how easy it always seemed to be for her to snap up any guy she wanted. Mari was always so confident. "If I was Mari I’d have this guy crawling on his knees."

Toshiya leaned over and took Yuuri's hand. "Let me tell you something about Mari. Now I love her as much as I love you, but she’s a different person. Sometimes I worry about her." He paused, looked down at the floor, and said slowly, " You know when you’re given things kind of easily you don’t always appreciate them." He looked up at Yuuri. "With you I’m not worried. And when it happens to you Yuuri, it’ll be forever."

Yuuri smiled at his dad; he loved that Toshiya had said this but wasn't really sure that it was true; how could Yuuri have a forever if he couldn't even speak to a boy, couldn't even make words come out of his mouth?

Yuuri's father patted his arm. "Well, I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep if I don’t feel this little talk has helped you. So would you be a sport and lie to me?"

Yuuri laughed. "Yeah sure, Dad." Yuuri hugged his father again, seeking and receiving the comfort he needed.

"Goodnight, son."

"Good night, dad."

Toshiya got up to walk back to the hallway, but paused and turned back.

"Oh, one more thing, Yuuri."

Yuuri scooted down on the sofa, setting in under the sheet. "What?"

Toshiya smiled. "When you do find the right guy, don’t let him boss you around. Make sure he knows _you_ wear the pants in the family."

_Pants?_

Yuuri remembered giving JJ his underwear, and he felt sick to his stomach.

*****

 Victor held up the underwear to eye level, looking them over. It wasn't possible. How could this little strange boy have Yuuri Katsuki's underwear? _Bullshit,_ Victor thought. It made no sense.

Victor and JJ were standing in Victor's trashed kitchen. JJ had cleared a space on the counter and was mixing a drink. And surprisingly, from what Victor could see, the kid knew his way around the process.

 Victor couldn't keep the skepticism from his voice, "These are really his?"

JJ glanced over as he poured the gin. "Yeah."

"How did you get them?" Victors hands clutched the underwear tightly.

JJ rubbed a lemon wedge in two glasses. "He gave ‘em to me."

Victor felt sick to his stomach. "Did you…" he let the question trail off, not sure if he really wanted the answer.

JJ looked over at Victor, and understanding washed over his face. "No. He's cranked for _you_. I told him you asked about him, right?" JJ mixed the concoction as he spoke. "The guy freaked. He had a hissy.  He thinks you’re the cats meow."

JJ poured the drink into the glasses.

Victor frowned, surprised. "Really? He came up to me in the gym tonight. He looked at me like I was a leper." Victor balled the underwear into one hand, feeling confused. _Could that be true? If Yuuri liked him, why did he run away?_

JJ laughed. "Some guys will do that, Victor. You know? They know that we are like, in perpetual heat, right? They know this shit, and they enjoy pumping us up. It’s pure power politics. I’m telling you." JJ tossed olives into the drinks, and handed Victor one.

"I thought he hated my guts." Victor mumbled into his glass.

JJ sighed. "Games, Victor. Silly torturous games. Sometimes I go a week without lunch because someone I like wants to borrow my lunch money. Any halfway decent guy can rob me-blind! Because I’m too twirked up to say no. It’s heinous, I’m telling you." JJ took a big gulp of his drink and shook his head.

Victor thought about this, and thought about Yuuri. This kid seemed way too cocky. Was he lying? The thought made Victor feel unsure.

"You better not be dicking me around. It’d be a major downer to try and get together with him and find out that he really does think I’m just a slime."

JJ looked at Victor calmly, set down his drink and folded his arms. "Victor, would I dick you? Let me put it to you this way, what happens to me if I dick you?"

Victor chuckled grimly. "I’ll kick your ass."

JJ nodded, and pointed at Victor. "Right! So why would I lie?" JJ picked up his glass and took another swig. Then he looked at Victor this time, and his brows drew together. "But I feel compelled to mention to you, Victor, that if all you want off the guy is a piece of ass, I mean... I’ll either do it myself, or get someone bigger than me to kick _your_ ass. I mean, not many people in contemporary society today would give their underwear to help a geek like me." JJ tossed a pretzel in his mouth.

Victor set down his glass. "I can get a piece of ass anytime I want. Look, I’ve got Chris in the bedroom right now. I could violate him ten different ways if I wanted to." _Not that I would_. Victor thought. The thought was unappealing, left Victor feeling cold.

JJ started coughing, choking on his pretzel. Victor patted him on the back. JJ wheezed, "What are you _waiting_ for?"

Victor shrugged. "I don’t know. He's beautiful and he’s built and all that..." He tried to put what he felt into words, but settled for simple. " I’m just not interested anymore."

JJ looked skeptical. "Does that really matter, guy?"

Victor grimaced. "Yes it matters! Chris is totally insensitive. Look what he did to my house." He scowled, looking down at the floor, and then around at the mess. "He doesn’t know shit about love. The only thing he cares about is partying." Victor looked at JJ, trying to make him understand, and felt like he was going to say something that would open him up to scorn. But maybe this kid would understand what Victor's friends could not seem to grasp. "I want a serious boyfriend. Somebody I can love that’s gonna love me back." He looked down at his feet. "Is that psycho?"

JJ took a big gulp of his drink, paused and spit the olive back out. "That’s beautiful, Victor. You know I think a ton of guys feel the same way you do."

Victor was doubtful. "Really?"

JJ nodded. "Yeah, they just don’t have the balls to admit it. You know what I mean? I mean, they’re just…they’re wimps. Yuuri is a…he’s really special."

Victor smiled. He looked down at the underwear, and came to a decision. "I’ll make a deal with you." He held up the underwear, and looked JJ in the eye. "You let me keep these, I’ll let you take Chris home." JJ's eyes widened. "But you’ve got to make sure he gets home. You can’t leave him in a parking lot somewhere. Okay?"

JJ blinked, as if he hadn't heard him right. "Victor, I’m only a Freshman."

Victor laughed. "So?"

"Victor, I don’t have a car."

Victor smiled. "You can take mine."

JJ said slowly and deliberately, "Victor, I don’t have _license."_

"I trust you."

JJ put his drink on the counter, and shook his head. "Victor, I’d love to…I can’t." He picked up the bowl next to his drink. "Want a pretzel?"

Victor asked, "You sure?" He grabbed the bowl and set it down next to him. 

JJ nodded emphatically. "Positive."

*****

 JJ stepped on the gas and the Rolls Royce started to roll backwards.

"WOAH!" Victor yelled.

JJ mashed the breaks, making the car jerk. Chris, head lolling back against the seat, laughed to himself.

JJ put the car in the correct 'drive' position, and tried again.

Victor guided JJ's halting, go and jerk-stop path out of the garage, and then watched the car go out of the drive, and disappear down the street.

JJ had been nervous when Victor had shown him the car. "This is a _Rolls Royce_ , Victor!"

"Well you said you can't drive a stick. My car's a stick. So you can drive my dad's car." Victor said, as if it were the obvious conclusion.

"The grill alone on this car cost five grand! Do you have five grand? 'Cause I don't have five grand Victor!" JJ squeaked.

"Then don't hit anything." Victor said calmly.

"AHHHH! Don't hit anything!" JJ mimicked in a manic voice.

They had carried Chris down to the garage and put him in the car. Chris had laughed all the way down, and when he flopped into the seat, he blearily looked at JJ. He turned to Victor. "Who's that?"

Victor nodded over to JJ. "That's me."

Chris turned to look at JJ, then back to Victor again. "Then who're you?"

"I'm him."

Chris seemed to think about this, and then smiled. "Oh, ok!" and promptly slumped over onto JJ's shoulder.

JJ looked at Victor with wide eyes. "Victor, is your dad a big man?"

"He's about six four."

JJ had shuddered, and then the mission to navigate the car out of the garage had begun.

With that done, Victor turned back to go into the garage, when he heard a noise above him. The tree was rustling and laughing.

Victor looked up.

"Ooooohhh sexyyyy boooooyfrieeeeend!" A small man, no more than a boy, with a red stripe in his blonde hair wearing a curtain, and holding a beer, was smiling down at him.

"Bonzaaaaaaaii!" The man jumped on Victor.

*****

A car rolls up in front of a nondescript house. Quietly, the three jocks from the party get out. They go to the back of the car and open the trunk.

Leo and Seung Gil are both laying there, side by side. They look up at the men. The men say nothing, and one of them scoops up Leo and in one swift motion puts him on his feet on the street. Then he does the same with Seung Gil.

Leo and Seung Gil just stare motionlessly at the men. The men stare back. They say nothing.

The three men get back into the car and drive off.

Leo looks at Seung Gil. "Do you think they liked us?"

"Definitely."

 They walk up the path and go in their house.

*****

JJ is gripping the steering wheel as hard as he can. He is trying to watch the road and watch Chris at the same time, and it is making him a nervous wreck. The  [ music](https://youtu.be/bg7dteBc62E) was blaring out of the radio and Chris was a force of nature. He had gotten past his drowsiness, and was currently dancing in the seat of the convertible, laughing and singing along.

JJ tried to be firm "Could you turn that music down a little bit? I’m a first time driver. I really need to concentrate."

Chris eyes sparkled as he turned to look at JJ. He tossed his head back and laughed, and then reached over, honking the horn.

JJ pushed Chris hands away. "Excuse me! Stop that!"

Chris collapsed into giggles. "It looks like rain!" He yelled, and hit a button. The top of the convertible started to come up.

JJ scrambled frantically to find the button and drive at the same time. "Will you stop that! You could get us in a lot of trouble doing that!" His finger mashed the button and the top wheezed back down. JJ was stern. "This is a car! I don't know what kind of insurance it has, lay off!"

Chris continued to giggle and hiccuped. "Buuuuuckle up, poooooooh bear."

JJ frowned and looked at the road. _How did he get into this mess?_ "I can’t believe you’re so popular and you’re acting like this."

The phone in the car started to ring. JJ hadn't _known_ there _was_ a phone in the car. Chris evidently did, because he swiftly picked it up and said into the phone, "Hello?" He frowned blearily. "Oh, I don’t know, I’ll have to look." Chris dropped the phone on the seat next to him and turned to the back seat. "Mister Nikivorov, are you in here?"

JJ scrabbled for the phone, making the car drift sideways dangerously. His fingers hooked it just as it was sliding of the seat, and he frantically brought it up to his ear while righting the car at the same time. "Mr. Nikiforov's not in right now." He said, hoping the shaking in his voice was not obvious. He didn't wait for an answer and disconnected the call.

While this was happening, Chris was digging in his pocket, and pulled out something small. He smiled sunnily at JJ, and brought his fingers up to JJ's eyes.

"My Christmas present to you!" Chris giggled.

"Thank you." JJ said distractedly.

Chris giggled harder. His voice went higher in pitch, practically squealing. "No, you didn’t see it. See?" It was tiny and white, and Chris promptly shoved it in JJ's mouth.

"Thank you." JJ tried to talk around it, while avoiding the vehicle that was coming from the other direction.

Chris collapsed in a fit of snorted laughter. "Now we're _both_ on the PILL!"

JJ spit the pill out, sputtering and trying to scrape his tongue.

"You gave me a _birth control pill_! Do you have any idea what that’ll do to guys our age?"

Chris leaned over the door precariously, waiving his arms. "I know exactly what it’ll do to a girl our age."

"My first time in a car and you pull this shit." JJ muttered, trying to spit out the bitter taste in his mouth.

Chris continued, mimicking in a girls voice. "And it makes it okay to be really super... careless…"

Chris, with a speed and accuracy that belied his drunken state, snaked out his arms and grabbed JJ around the neck, sliding over the seat to bridge the gap between them. Chris leaned in with a sly smile and smashed his mouth to JJ's, clicking their teeth together from the force. Chris was all lips and tongue, burning sensations against JJ's unprepared mouth. He jerked in surprise, unable to see anything. He felt the car leap the curb and then the impact of something giving under the grille. He skidded the car to a stop and closed his eyes, arms tense and pushing on the steering wheel. He shoved Chris to the side and realized they had gone completely over a corner curb and hit a large trash can, trash scattering on the street and the can broken and shoved to the other side. 

In the seat next to him, Chris was laughing and clapping. "Whoooo, haha!"

JJ took shallow breaths, forcing himself to slow down. Then he looked over at Chris, who was still clapping, his eyes unfocused and merry. "Look, we’re not going any further until you stop these childish antics." JJ was stern, and angry.

Chris smiled lazily at him. "Oh, don’t be such a _poop_!" With that, Chris half turned, and his head fell into JJ's lap as he collapsed into the seat.

JJ just looked down, Chris eyes were closed, the long lashes fluttering against his cheeks. 

"On second thought..." JJ said to himself.

Chris eyes half opened, and he reached up and curled his fingers into JJ's hair, carressing and stroking his neck. "I love you." Chris said quietly.

JJ looked up at the road. _This is getting good._ He thought. He put the car in drive, righted the car in the correct lane and drove on.

*****

JJ tried to rap quietly on the window, it wasn't easy with the bushes growing so close to the house. He looked back out to the car to make sure everything was still as it should be while he waited.

He rapped again, and heard a loud crash and clatter of things falling to the floor in the otherwise quiet house. JJ put his hand up to his eyes; if that didn't wake up the whole house it would be a miracle.

Seung Gil appeared at the window, rubbing his eyes, Leo just behind him. They were both wearing some kind of strange contraptions that wrapped around their heads with headbands and attached were small square plastic rectangles on their ears emitting some type of patterned noise.

Seung Gil focused and said, "JJ, what the hell are you doing?"

Leo's voice was heavy with sleep still, he looked back and forth from the two boys. "Are those jocks back?"

JJ wanted to get to the point. "Look do you have any film in your camera?" He whispered.

Seung Gil frowned. "What?"

"Take those ridiculous things off!"

Seung Gil and Leo pulled the headbands off their heads, looking sheepish.

JJ repeated himself. "Do you have any film in your camera?"

Seung Gil rubbed his nose. "Sure."

JJ lightly clapped the window sill. "Okay, you guys go get it and bring it outside. Okay? Right out front."

JJ turned to go and Leo caught the sleeve of his shirt. "What for?"

JJ glanced back at him. "Look just get it and come out front, okay?"

Seung Gil smiled excitedly. "U.F.O.?"

JJ said low, "It’s better."

Leo was catching the excitement. "Extraterrestrial?"

JJ was starting to feel impatient. "It’s better, okay. Just get it and come outside."

Again JJ turned to go. Leo and Seung Gil both said, together, " _Female_ extraterrestrial?"

JJ was ready to knock their heads together. "It’s _Better_!! Now shhh." JJ disappeared around the front of the house.

Leo turned to Seung Gil, looking confused. "Better than a female extraterrestrial?" He thought for a moment. " How do you tell if it’s a female?"

Seung Gil answered simply. "Cause it’s got tits."

Leo looked skeptical. "Well what makes them different from regular tits?"

"They got four. Just get the camera."

JJ was standing by the car waiting, listening to the noise that Leo and Seung Gil were making as they made their way out of the house. He was nervous, afraid that any moment the lights would come on and he would be caught and have to explain his current situation.

As the boys walked out of the house, trying to negotiate the camera and tripod through the door, they were arguing.

Leo said, "It’s not my fault, you should check that out."

Seung Gil countered, impatience in his voice. "Why do you always have to argue?"

There was a back and forth of yes-you-are and no-I'm-nots, followed by Seung Gil saying, "Every time we try to do something…it’s always bitch, bitch, bitch…"

Leo looked offended. "Bitch is a female dog, and I’m not even."

Seung Gil screwed up his face, heavy brows drawing together. "What’s that supposed to mean?"

At that moment, they both look towards the street, and both of their mouths drop open with amazement.

JJ is standing next to a champagne colored convertible Rolls Royce, top down, and Chris in the back seat. Chris head is back against the seat, and he is jauntily holding a can of beer on the side of the window well. JJ gestures to the car, sweeping with his armsfrom the front to the back.

Leo and Seung Gil walk slowly up to the car in awe, looking solemn with wide eyes.

Seung Gil muttered flatly, "JJ, that’s a Rolls Royce."

Leo whispered, "JJ, that’s the dance team captain."

Seung Gil looked at JJ unbelievingly. "You got _two_ guys in one night."

JJ smiled. "I told you I was hot." He leaned back against the car and folded his arms.

Leo was becoming excited, pointing at him and the sky, arms flailing, he shouted. " _Hot_? JJ, you’re a legend!"

JJ shushed him. "Will you shut up! People around here work, all right? Now will you hurry up, I’m breaking like 30 major laws here." JJ walked to the car door, preparing to open it.

Seung Gil shook his head. "You know, JJ, nobody’s going to believe you."

JJ turned back and walked over to Seung Gil, and put his hand on his shoulder. He leaned in to both of them and said quietly, " That, my friends, are what the pictures are for. Okay?" He walked back and climbed into the back seat with Chris. Chris moved his head and without opening his eyes, smiled and curled up closer to JJ. He was holding his beer close to his chest, hugging it. 

Leo and Seung Gil got the tripod set up and were fiddling with the camera, muttering to each other.

JJ asked."Are you guys ready?"

Leo held up his hand while pulling on the camera. "Wait, hold on a second."

JJ frowned. "Do you guys know what you’re doing here or what?"

Seung Gill waived him off with a, "All right, just a minute."

JJ put his arm around Chris, pulling his head to his shoulder and then placed Chris very long legs across his lap. He cradled Chris closely. "How does this look?"

Leo looked over. "Very nice." He then looked at Seung Gil and put his hand up. "Wait a minute, you know- black and white, would just capture the moment so nicely…"

Seung Gil nodded in agreement and they both uttered a soft,"Aww..."

JJ reached down, grabbed a beer can and fired it at them, making them jump. "Would you take the picture already! You’re pissing me off, I’m telling you." He looked at Chris, and patted him lightly on the cheek, nudging him under the chin and making Chris look up at the camera. "Smile, pumpkin." He said gently.

Chris eyes opened. He looked over and spotted the camera. "What? Oh, _pictures_!" Chris smiled wide and held up his beer can to them, leaning in close to JJ so they were cheek to cheek. "Cheers!" he cried happily.

*****

 

Yuuri was still awake and struggling. He repeated to himself what his father said.

_When it happens to you Yuuri, it’ll be forever._

Yuuri didn't expect forever, but he had been hoping for so long that he would at least have a start. Maybe he was just holding on to something that was impossible. _Maybe,_ Yuuri thought, _maybe I'm just reaching too far, and holding onto the ideal of Victor is just too much to want, too much to ask._ Yuuri closed his eyes, and sighed. His heart ached with the knowledge of what he would have to accept. Let it go and face the reality of what was and was not attainable. The idea of Victor had taken hold, filled his thoughts and made him feel happy and hopeful. His fantasies had been filled with Victor Nikiforov. If he let him go, what was left?

Yuuri turned over and closed his eyes, tears sliding down and wetting the pillow. It didn't matter if it hurt; he had to face reality. Guys like Victor didn't belong with guys like Yuuri. 

*****

Victor was staring at his wall, head on his pillow but he couldn't sleep. He closed his eyes and saw an image of warm brown eyes, tousled black hair and a shy smile.The geek had told him that Yuuri did, in fact, care for him, so he wasn't imagining it, even if Yuuri had ran away every time they met. Yuuri's actions must not reflect his true feelings. So was he scared? What should Victor do then?

The simple realization of what he should do swept over him, clear as could be, and he wondered that he hadn't thought of it before. He smiled and closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PSA: Please use Rolls Royces, cameras, martinis, and birth control medicine only as recommended.  
> Up next:  
> Goooin' to the chapel and we're...gonna get maaaaaaarried...


	7. 'Cause me plus you equals everything we shouldn't do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Together with their families  
> Mari Katsuki  
> and  
> Rudy Riesczeck  
> request the pleasure of your company  
> at the celebration of their marriage
> 
> Saturday, the eighth of September  
> nineteen eighty four  
> at half past two in the afternoon
> 
> The Lady of Purity Church  
> 6521 Cherry Street  
> Shermer, Illinois  
> Reception to follow at Green Hills Country Club

Hiroko hurried down the hall, thinking of the many little things that had to be done before they would leave for the church. Mari had not come out of her room yet, so she had knocked on the door, and softly called, "Mari, need to get up sweetheart." Hearing a grunt that resembled assent, she continued on her way. She came upon Yurio at the end of the hall, leaning back against the restroom door frame, waving the air out of the open door.

"Yurio, get dressed." Impatient, they had no time to waste this morning.

At that time, Toshiya walked out of their bedroom, wiping the sleep out of his eyes and yawning. He looked over at Yurio fanning the restroom, and then to his wife, eyes growing bright. "I can't believe Mari isn't in the shower!" Hiroko glanced at him with an exasperated look and went on her way.

Toshiya was going to take advantage of the free restroom while he could. He approached, and as he continued fanning Yurio said, "I wouldn't go in there if I were you. Grandpa K was in there for half an hour and it's totally polluted."

Toshiya only echoed his wife's comment as he entered the restroom. "Get dressed." Toshiya shut the door behind him, and Yurio paused his arm waving, but not leaving his post. Almost immediately, the door swung back open, and Toshiya walked stiffly but briskly out and headed straight back to his bedroom, a look of disgust on his face.

Yurio smirked, and resumed fanning.

"They never listen."

  
*****

  
Downstairs there was a flurry of activity as the grandparents had taken over the kitchen. Grandpa Nakamura was on the wall phone. He was answering questions, and becoming a bit impatient. "What was he wearing? Well…he was wearing a red argyle sweater, and tan trousers." He thought for a moment, then continued. "And red shoes." He looked at the floor, listening to the dispatch officer. A look of confusion came over his face. "Hmmm? No, he’s not retarded."

Grandma Nakamura was presiding over the stove, cooking breakfast. She was moving the bacon around the pan with a spatula, but her mind was not really on her work. She was busy looking at Grandma K, whose cigarette had a very long ash at this point, and threatened to fall off in the food at any moment. Grandma K was blissfully ignorant of Grandma Nakamura's worry as she happily asked, "What can I do to help?"

Grandma Nakamura watched the cigarette and shuffled the bacon. "You could finish the french toast?"  
Grandma K looked pleased at the idea, and looked down at the pan directly in front of her. She must have changed her mind about that, as she looked over at a box on the counter. "I'll just open the doughnuts!"

Grandma Nakamura had given up the bacon poking and was currently holding the spatula underneath the cigarette. "Good thinking." she said distractedly.

Grandma K looked around the counter, and pounced on a knife. She picked it up and picked up the box, with Grandma Nakamura now chasing the wandering cigarette with her spatula. Grandma K popped the box open with the knife, flipped it open and smiled at Grandma Nakamura.

"VOILA! Breakfast is ready."

  
*****

Yuuri, wrapped in his sheets from the sofa, drug himself up the stairs. He felt flat and drained after all of yesterdays events, and just wanted to go to his room and gather his thoughts before Mari’s wedding.

Hiroko met him on the landing as she came from her room, and the look on her face was one of sorrow. “Oh Yuuri.” She reached her hands out to him. “Yuuri, I am so sorry about your birthday.”

Yuuri shrugged one shoulder and half smiled. “It’s okay. I’ll recover.”

Hiroko frowned and her eyes swam with unshed tears. “No. It’s important to you. And yesterday morning you were trying to tell me.”

As Yuuri looked at his mother, he thought. Despite forgotten birthdays, chaotic family events, dashed dreams of ideal boyfriends, he knew his mother had always loved him and always would. It made him see his mother in a new light; she looked younger, vulnerable. He could almost see the little girl she had been-sweet, and shy. It made him feel protective and almost parental. He reached out and wrapped his arms about her shoulder, hugging her tight.

“It’s okay Mom. These things sometimes happen.”

Hiroko hugged him back. “Oh honey, I feel just miserable.”

Yuuri patted her back. “You’ll feel better.”

Yurio was clambering up the stairs and met them on the landing. He looked at his mother, and then his brother, and folded his arms, slouching on the last stair. “Who died?”

Hiroko stood taller and pulled back from Yuuri a little. “Yurio, is there something you want to say to your sister?”

Yurio’s brows drew together. “What? Are you kidding? Where do I start?”

Hiroko’s voice grew chilly. “I mean about his birthday. It was yesterday. We all forgot.”

Yurio’s tension loosened and he chuckled, shaking his head. “Classic!” He walked past them and down the hall, shouldered his bedroom door open and disappeared.

Hiroko was still looking at his closed bedroom door. “Deep down, he’s really sorry.”

Yuuri raised an eyebrow and looked at his mother, she looked back. At the same time they said, “No, he’s not.”

Hiroko leaned her forehead against Yuuri’s, and they smiled at each other.

  
*****

  
Yuuri stretched out on his bed, luxuriating that it wasn’t a cramped sofa. He was on the phone with Phichit, and winding the cord between his fingers. He picked up the creams and items that his grandparents had left on his bedside table, rearranging them as he spoke.

“I have to go to Mari’s wedding looking like the Pretty Prince in this dipshit tuxedo that makes me look like a funeral director.”

Phichit laughed. He had seen the tux and new better. “You are going to look great, Yuuri.”

Yuuri grimaced. “I don’t even have a tenth of the body to make this look good. So, should I just waste myself and spare the agony?”

Phichit sighed. “Yuuri, I was going to tell you something, but maybe I shouldn’t. It’s pretty bad.”

It was Yuuri’s turn to sigh. After everything that happened yesterday? Why should anything bother him? “You may as well, nothing could shock me anymore.”

Phichit was silent, and then his words tumbled out all at once. “Last night at the dance, my brother paid a buck to see your underwear.”

Yuuri blinked. His underwear. That he gave to that geek. His underwear?

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!”

Downstairs in the kitchen the grandparents had gathered around the breakfast table to eat. Grandpa Nakamura's fork paused in midair as he looked up at the ceiling. “I hate that rock and roll rubbish.”

Grandpa K smiled grimly in commiseration. “Well, I’m afraid it’s here to stay.”

  
*****

The morning chaos settled, and it was time to go to the church. It was agreed that Hiroko, Mari, Yuuri and Mila were all going to go together in the station wagon, and the rest of the family would follow behind separately.

The garage door opened, and they filed out to the car. Mila in her flower girl dress, Yuuri in his tuxedo and Hiroko, looking lovely in her new dress was busy trying to herd everyone. Mari was following behind them, frown lines on her brow and scowling. Her hair was covered in a bandana as she would dress it at the church, and Yuuri was carrying Mari’s dress over his arm.

“Hurry up, Mari.” Hiroko was shooing her to the car. Mila was dragging her heels. “Mila, be careful and don’t step on Mari’s dress. Yuuri, be sure to hold it up higher.”

Mila stuck her tongue out. “It’s all covered up in a bag mom.”

“It doesn’t matter shrimp. Stay away from my dress.” Mari snapped.

Hiroko sighed. “MIla sweetie don’t fuss at your sister. It’s her wedding day.”

Mila got in the car, tugging at her flower crown. “Big deal.” She slumped back in the seat.

Yuuri gently laid the dress out in the back of the station wagon and shut down the hatch. He was holding his flower crown, planning to put it on when they got there.

Hiroko and Yuuri got in and Hiroko started the car. “Is everyone in? Mari you ok? Alright let’s go.”

They backed out just as the other family members were coming out of the house.

Toshiya was herding his own group, all of them piling into his big sedan, squeezing in and talking at the same time. Toshiya inwardly thought he would be grateful when this was all over and done with.

As they backed out, Grandpa K noticed someone on the lawn.

Kenjirou Minami was sprawled out face down, a curtain covering him. He had no shoes, he had a tie around his head, and an empty beer can lay by his hand.

“Hey Nakamura, there’s your exchange student.”

Grandpa Nakamura was lost in thought and he spoke out the window. “Oh, thanks. Hi Kenjirou.”

The car screeched to a halt and everyone piled out, gathering around the boy on the lawn.

Everyone started to speak at once.

“What’s he doing on the ground there?”  
“What’s happened?”  
“Put a mirror in front of his mouth.”  
“He’s dead?”  
“Kuso! I paid a fortune for a wedding and he’ll never see it.”  
“Oh, watch your language Mr. Dirty Mouth.”  
“Oh, thank God, he is still warm.”  
“Oh good!”

Grandpa K and Grandpa Nakamura turned Minami over, and Minami giggled. Grandpa K backed off, waving a hand in front of his face and grinning. “Eh! Canine cologne!”

Minami blearily tipped his head up, eyes squinting as he mumbled, “No more yanky my wanky. Kenji needs FOOD!” and then collapsed back in a fit of laughter.

Grandpa K laughed. “He’s three sheets to the wind! He’s drunk as a skunk!”

Grandpa Nakamura was red faced and angry. “Oh, why don’t you shut up.” Then he leaned over to Minami, close to his face. “Kenjirou!”

Grandma Nakamura anxiously twisted her fingers together. “Kenjirou. Grandpa is talking to you.”

Grandpa Nakamura tried again, more firmly. “Kenjirou, where is my automobile?”

Minami looked up again, and mimicked Grandpa Nakamura. “Auto-mo-biiiile?” He then proceeded to make crashing noises, animating the actions with his hands. Then he made a splashing noise between his laughs. “Lake! Big lake!”

Grandma Nakamura’s red face matched her husband's. “Why you little scuzzbag!”

  
*****

The organist, a small stout lady with squeaky shoes and a squeaky voice to match was anxiously looking out the door of the church when Yuuri, his mother and sisters walked up. She looked relieved as she said, “Oh my, is everything alright? I was afraid you had an accident.”

Mari glowered at her. “I wish.”

Hiroko smiled apologetically. “She’s fine.” Hiroko blushed a little as she whispered, “Erm, her monthly bill came a little early. She took some muscle relaxers.”

Mari switched her angry gaze to her mother. “Try four.”

Hiroko was horrified. “Mari, you didn’t!”

Mari just scoffed. “Oh mother.” and rolled her eyes.

They filed into the church and turned to the right just at the row of pews. A room had been set up for the purpose of making the bridal party ready. Mari snatched her dress and bag, and went into the restroom to change.

She was in there for quite a while, and when she came out, Mari was definitely more relaxed. A half hour later, and it was becoming very clear very fast that Mari, was, in fact, hammered.

She had managed to fix her hair with Hiroko’s help, and was currently sitting on a table swinging her legs to the beat of the  
[song](https://youtu.be/ScVi_L817ec) that was playing on Yuuri’s little radio.

Yuuri was trying to put her shoes on, chasing her feet, but it was almost impossible, as Mari was curling her toes as her feet swung. Yuuri glanced up worriedly at her, and Mari was swiping her mouth with the back of her hand, eyes glassy as she giggled. “Man, I feel funky.”

Mila, who had sat down on the couch and her head leaning on her propped up hand, laughed. Hiroko shushed her and looked back at Mari. “Uh-huh. Mari please cooperate. Yuuri,” Hiroko looked down at him. “Watch her. I’m going to make some coffee.” Hiroko rushed over to the little kitchen area, and found some coffee in the cabinets. Yuuri looked at Mila, then gave his attention to Mari’s shoes again.

*****

  
Victor got out of his Porsche, and looked up at the house. He thought he had the right house, the address matched. He took a big breath and walked up the sidewalk to the door, rubbing the back of his head as he went. He rang the doorbell and waited. He wasn’t sure what he was going to say, but he felt happier than he had in a long time. He rang the doorbell again.

“OK, OK, I’m coming!” He heard a muffled male voice from the other side, and the same voice was talking to themselves. He heard an inner door open. “Hello? Oh this place is so confusing.” The door swung open and a small young man with a black eye, holding an icepack to his head answered. Minami’s eyes opened wide as he recognized Victor, and he promptly slammed the door in a panic.

“Go away! Go away or I’ll call the police!” Minami screamed from inside. Victor frowned, impatient. “Open the door!”

“NO WAY JOSE!” Minami yelled.

Victor sighed. “Just open the door.”

“YOU BEAT UP MY FACE!”

Victor was becoming angry. “You grabbed my nuts!”  
Minami, bracing the door with his whole body, frowned. He turned around and peeked out of the small window at the top. “That you?”

Victor nodded. “Yeah. That me.”

Minami opened the door, looking guilty. “Oh, I’m so sorry. I thought you were my new American boyfriend.”

Victor took in the worn appearance of the young man, and just shrugged. “Forget it. Just get Yuuri for me?”

MInami looked confused. “He’s not here.”

Victor scowled. This whole conversation was not going anywhere, and he was nervous enough. “Where is he?”

“He got married.”

Victor’s eyes widened. “What?”

Minami nodded. “He’s at the church. He’s getting married to an oily bohunk.”

Victor thought he couldn’t have heard right. “Married?”

“Married.”

“Married?”

“Yes, married.” Minami nodded more emphatically. Victor half turned and stared at the lawn, brows drawn together as he gazed. Minami shifted his ice pack to his other hand, shook his head, and shut the door.

Victor took a half step down onto the sidewalk, and ran his fingers through his hair. It made no sense. He can’t be right. “Married?” He said to himself.

From the other side of the door came, “Married. Yes. Jeez.”

  
*******

Chris was looking around and frowning. He was in Victor’s father's car, and the top was down. There were beer cans at his feet, in the seat, and even shoved into the side of the ragtop. His tongue was furry, but other than that, no sign of a real hangover. He looked around and saw that they were in a parking lot, and across the street was his family’s church. _Nice._ He thought, amused. There were worse places they could have ended up after all.

He turned to his left again and studied the sleeping figure again. The young man next to him had black hair, and a very handsome profile. His clothes were rumpled, and there were definite beer stains on his pants. He was young; at least younger than Chris. He was also snoring with his mouth wide open, all the better to see a retainer in his mouth.

He didn’t remember all of last night, but he remembered enough. This boy sleeping next to him had been the most fun he had in a long, long time.

Chris reached over and shook his arm. No response.  
Chris shook his shoulder. Still no response. Hmm...heavy sleeper.  
Going for a third try, Chris reached over and slapped his cheek lightly, then a bit harder.

That got a response. The sleeping boy jumped and shoved Chris hand away. “Damnit Mom I’m wearing my retainer!”

Chris shoved harder against his shoulder. “Will you wake up?”

The kid opened his eyes, moaned a little, and looked over at Chris. His eyes grew wider. “Where the hell am I?”

Chris cocked an eyebrow. “I’ll tell you where you are...if you’ll tell me who you are?”

JJ crossed his arm and made J’s with his fingers. “I’m JJ.” Then he saw that Chris looked unsatisfied with the response. He brought his arms down to his sides, and in a softer voice said, “Jean-Jacques Leroy.”

Chris gave him a steady gaze. “You are in the parking lot across the street from my church.”

JJ looked confused. “You own a church?”

Chris looked at JJ and cocked his head to the side, fingers drumming the ragtop behind JJ’s head.

JJ looked around at the car, taking in the dirt, the tree branch sticking up out of the grill, beer cans wedged in every crevice and looked back at Chris, eyes wide. “What happened?”

Chris grinned and cocked an eyebrow. “No idea.”

Chris looked away and JJ saw that he had part of his hair cut off in the back.

“Did I do that to your hair?” JJ felt horrified; the more he saw, the more was coming back from the night before. But he had no memory of how Chris had part of his hair shorn off.  
Chris rubbed the back of his head, and then threw his hands in the air, shrugging. “At this point, anythings possible.”

JJ was surprised at how calmly Chris was taking this. He did not seem a bit perturbed. He closed his eyes and put his head in his hands, as more memories came flooding back from the night before.

He brought his head up with a jerk and looked at Chris, face crimson. How could he phrase this question?

“Um. Did we, um…”

Chris was currently leaning back in the seat, arm stretched behind JJ, looking at him with a bemused smile.

“Oh, yes.” Chris smile stretched even wider, and JJ thought he now looked absolutely wolfish.

JJ nodded dumbly, trying to understand and wading through the pieces of memory. “Excuse me, do you know, um, if I enjoyed it?”

Chris leaned back a little and raised his eyebrow, pursing his lips.

JJ hit himself in the head, “Am I nuts? Of course I enjoyed it. What I meant to say was, did, did you enjoy it?”

Chris threw his head back and looked up at the sky, then leveled a gaze at JJ. He put his hand on JJ’s knee, “Hmm, you know, strangely enough I think I did.”

All the spit in JJ’s mouth dried up, and he was acutely aware of the hand on his knee. Chris was going to become acutely aware of how JJ felt about it if he didn’t move that hand soon.

Then Chris pushed himself up to sit on the back of the seat and started laughing hard.

“Relax. It didn’t go that far. You should see your face right now.” Chris paused for breath and looked down at JJ. “Well, it didn’t go that far...yet.” And tipped a wink.

JJ felt the relief flood through him. He climbed up to sit next to Chris, and Chris promptly moved closer to him. JJ was feeling stupidly happy at the moment, in spite of the fact that this was probably his last day of drawing breath, looking at the condition of the car.

“If Victor doesn’t kill me, Mr. Nikiforov certainly will.” JJ gestured to the car and looked over at Chris.

“No, we’ll clean it up and return it. Hopefully there isn’t too much actual damage and just…” Chris waived his hands and shrugged. “Party residue.” Chris could see how worried JJ was, and felt suddenly protective of him. This was new for Chris, and he liked the feeling. He put his arm around JJ, and it sent a little thrill running through him.

JJ looked doubtful, but Chris decided to change the subject. “So, freshman?”

“Yes.” JJ held his breath.

Chris nodded. “I never went out with freshmen.” He thought this over and added, “Not even when I was a freshman.”

“Me neither.”

Chris laughed. “You were pretty crazy.”

JJ felt stunned. He was the crazy one? “I was?”

“Yeah.” Chris leaned in closer to JJ, and JJ could see the warmth in Chris eyes, and the small flecks of gold and green, making him feel dizzy. “But you know what I liked best?”

JJ rubbed his chin. “My clean close shave?”

Chris chuckled a little, and his face was now mere centimeters from his own. Chris glanced down at JJ’s lips for a brief second and back up into his eyes. “Waking up in your arms.” He said simply.

JJ put his hands on his biceps. He squeaked, “These things?”

Chris smiled, and this smile was private; carrying a message meant only for him. Chris closed the distance, and put his lips on JJ’s. The kiss was warm, light, and before JJ could think about how it made him feel, Chris pulled away.

“Shit.” he uttered and now JJ could see Chris was startled and wary.

“Huh?” with so many swirling emotions, JJ couldn’t keep up.

Chris looked at him and back behind him again. “Victor.”

The panic was immediate, a sudden falling sensation in his stomach. “What?”

Chris repeated himself, hissing this time. “Victor!”

JJ turned to look, and sure enough there was the red Porsche, and Victor had pushed himself up so that he was half out of the sunroof, staring in shock at Chris, JJ and the car. “ _Holy shit_.” Victor said.

 _Holy shit_. JJ thought.

Victor’s mouth became a thin line and his brows drew together like thunder. He slid back down in his seat, and drove his car into a parking space.

JJ hopped down in the seat and tried his best to disappear into it, slouching down and putting his hands over his head. “Oh my god.”

Chris patted his shoulder. “Look, just stay here okay?” Chris hopped out of the car and headed over to Victor.

“I’m dead.” JJ croaked. Right then, the car phone began to ring. JJ picked it up, “Hello?” he said in a watery voice.

“You never did call us back. How did it go?” Seung-Gil, sounding excited.

JJ had not time or patience for this. “I told you not to call me here.”

Seung Gil replied. “C’mon JJ, we’re dying! What happened?”

JJ glanced over at Chris, and felt ashamed at his own behavior. He thought about how he had been acting, how immature it was. Chris deserved better. Not to mention he was more than a little worried that Victor was going to pound him into new and interesting shapes at any moment. His voice hardened. “You want to know what happened? Buy the book.” And with that, he slammed the receiver back in place.

Victor watched Chris walk closer, not sure how he should feel. He had been very angry with Chris the night before; and he knew that it was over for them, but that still did not justify treating Chris badly. Even if Chris was the reason there was an expensive cleaning service at Victor's house right now. Even if Chris was the reason that there were some holes in the ceilings and floors that would have to be fixed. And Chris was the reason that this wasn’t the first time Victor had to handle something like this. It would be easy to blame Chris like this; but Victor had time to think last night and this morning. It wasn’t all Chris fault. He had some blame here, too. He could have said no to the parties and the ridiculousness.

What wasn’t Chris fault is that they were not compatible. They were growing up and growing apart, and maybe that was OK. Maybe the adult thing to do would be to admit it.

But Victor had no idea how to tell Chris this; in spite of everything, he had no anger anymore against him and didn’t want to hurt him.

So first things first.

He put his hands in his back pockets, and looked Chris in the eye. “I’m sorry for getting you mixed up with that guy.”

Chris glanced back at JJ, who was slouching with his hands on his head in the trashed car.

“Oh, it’s ok.”

He looked back at Victor, and he didn’t look upset or angry. “It wasn’t...too terrible. Weird?” Chris bit his lip as he waited for Victor’s response. Victor couldn’t be sure about the look on Chris face, but if he wasn’t wrong he would say Chris was happy. Happy? Victor looked down at the ground, confused.

Chris leaned on Victor’s car, next to him. He crossed his arms, and he looked as if he was struggling for what to say. Victor waited, silent.

Chris spoke next in a quiet hesitant voice, so unlike his usual self. “I’m really sorry about last night. The party…” Chris looked at Victor to make sure he was hearing him. “Lots of things.”

Chris had apologized for things before, but not like this. This was a real apology; not the fake ones or the passive-aggressive type ones that was the usual Chris style. Victor nodded; this was a sincere apology.

Chris toed a piece of gravel as he looked down, and Victor couldn’t think of what to say. This new honest Chris was unexpected and he had to wrap his mind around it.

Victor gave himself a mental shake. He had thought over what he was going to say, he was going to gently but firmly break up. But before he could utter a word of it Chris suddenly said, “You know, neither one of us is going to die, if it doesn’t happen for us.”

Wait. Chris was..breaking up with him?

Victor nodded, smiling a little at the irony. “That’s true.”

Chris crossed his arms, hugging himself. “I just don’t know right now.” He paused. “But I’m covered okay?” Victor followed Chris gaze as he looked over at JJ. “I won’t get hurt.” Then he looked back at Victor, and Victor could see that Chris was now blinking back tears.

“Sure.” Victor said.  
“I’ll leave it up to you.” Chris was looking at Victor, trying to gauge his reaction to this. Victor nodded slowly. “Fine.”

Then he did the only thing he could think to do. He held out his arms. Chris gratefully leaned on his shoulder, and they hugged each other.

*****

Yuuri could hear the church filling, people chatting and greeting each other. He adjusted his flower crown, the lavender and yellow flowers giving a pretty soft scent. He pulled his suit jacket closed and buttoned it, and looked over at Mari.

Hiroko had managed to get a full cup of coffee down her, but it still wasn’t looking very promising. Mari had stopped giggling, but she her eyes were glassy and tracking their movements in a sluggish manner. She was completely dressed, and all that was left was the veil.

Mari swayed on her feet, her bouquet hanging from her fingers, forgotten.

Yuuri felt guilty; Mari had always been a good sister to him. This wedding had been stressful, and Yuuri thought he probably could have been more supportive to her.

Hiroko put her hands on Mari’s shoulders. “Are you going to be alright, sweetie?”

Mari’s eyes slowly turned in Hiroko’s direction. She held up her hand and snapped her fingers. “It’s going to be a piece of cake, ‘roko.” And then Mari stared at her own fingers, fluttering them in front of her face, fascinated.

Yuuri brought Mari’s veil over and placed it on her head. As he arranged it he said, “Mari?” she looked at Yuuri, and smiled gently. “I’m really happy for you, Mari. I’m sorry for being kind of a jerk lately.”

Mari put her hand on Yuuri’s shoulder. “That’s really lovely, Yuuri.”

Yuuri hugged her. “I know you’ll have a great marriage.”

He turned so they could he and Mila could line up to go down the aisle.

And there was a very loud THUD! As Mari fell flat on her back.

People in the back pews closest to the room gasped.

Hiroko quickly got on her knees, and took Mari’s hand. “Mari!” she exclaimed. Mari was looking up at the ceiling, still smiling her strange little smile.

Toshiya appeared in the door. “Holy shit!” He said, and Hiroko looked up at him, trying to smile. “She just had a cramp.”

Toshiya’s voice rose higher. “I don’t care what she’s got! Look at her!” His hands flapped in Mari’s direction.

Hiroko gave him a warning look, and her voice rose louder as well. “Will you please be quiet. We don’t want to announce to EVERYONE that she’s got her period!”

Yuuri, standing in the doorway, could see that all of the guests were hearing this. Their shoulders shook and they tittered behind their hands, or openly laughed with each other.

Rudy turned to the Pastor, elbowed him and said, “I guess those guys who thought we had to get married are feeling really stupid right now.” The Priest looked at Rudy and smiled uncomfortably, then resumed his peaceful beatific smile.

Yuuri didn’t know what to do. His parents were pulling Mari up in a standing position. His father motioned for them to start; firmly placing his arm around Mari’s.

Hiroko pulled Mila in front of Yuuri, and nodded at them. They walked quickly to the ending pews and down the aisle. At this point the carefully rehearsed wedding procession, all of the plans were thrown out the window; the mission was now damage control. Hiroko, a smile plastered on her face, nodded around at the guests, her eyes large and worried. Mila, sitting in the front pew was staring around at the spectacle.

Yuuri could see his grandparents sitting in a line in their pew with looks ranging from consternation (Grandma Nakamura) to barely suppressed glee (Grandpa K).

The organ started, and Toshiya and Mari appeared at the end of the pews. The music was traditional, proper and stiff. Toshiya and Mari’s approach could not have been more opposite.

Mari lurched down the aisle, hanging on to Toshiya’s arm. Toshiya’s fake smile was frozen on his face as he dragged his daughter along, holding her up.

Mari rubbed her face through the veil, obviously having trouble seeing. She swayed, and bobbed, smiling at the guests.

She leaned over to one of the ladies closest to the aisle. “Love the teapot!” Mari said and nodded. The lady smiled back, unsure of what to do.

Mari staggered on, and a couple of more aisles up, became fascinated with a guests hat. It was ornate with decoration, and Mari smiled, reached out and bobbled the ornaments on the hat. Toshiya yanked her along past the interesting hat, using his strength to both hold her up and propel her forward.

Mari stopped walking, and turned to her right, looking at the pew speculatively. She changed her trajectory, and not even looking at the draped bunting, pushed on the guest sitting there. “Could you move over? I’ve gotta rest.” Toshiya was trying to both reassure the guests in Mari’s wake and keep up with Mari, and she got away from him. She sat down in the seat, head lolling back. Toshiya pulled her back up to standing and brought her back into the aisle, but Mari had fastened onto a piece of the flowered bunting, and it came with her.

Mari frowned, unable to understand what had happened for a moment. She looked at the bunting, and then handed it to the nearest wedding guest. Toshiya pulled her along again, and finally they were in front of the pastor. She pushed Toshiya away, and waved at Rudy’s outreached hands as well.

“I got it. I GOT IT!” she said irritated now. She stood up straight, ran her hands down to straighten her dress, and looked blearily at the pastor in front of her. Her eyes squinted through the veil. “Hi! I know you!” She exclaimed to the pastor, then shook her head, trying to see better.

“I can’t see with this thing on.” Then Mari pulled the veil up and off her head, spitting the material out of her mouth. She tossed it over on the elaborate flower arrangement next to her, and turned back to the pastor.

It was silent in the church now, except for Grandpa K, who was chuckling. Yuuri heard the chuckling, and a sharp slapping noise of what he knew was Grandma K’s fan against his chest., then silence.

Here we go.Yuuri thought.

  
******

The doors of the church burst open, and the guests were waiting for the bridal couple. The family came out first, smiling and shaking hands with the guests. Rudy’s mother grabbed the pastor by both of his cheeks and kissed him firmly, leaving a large red lipstick stain all around his thin lips. He shook his head, and continued to shake hands.

Yuuri was behind Rudy and Mari, and watched as Mari staggered out on Rudy’s arm, gave the pastor five with a resounding slap, and then hopped up and down, trying to catch the flying bird seed in her mouth.

Rudy followed behind her, and pulled her from the hopping, trying to steer her to the limo. Mari walked a few wobbly steps and frowned. She sat down on the walkway steps, and kicked her shoes off. She stood up and walked down into the lawn towards the car, and started to spin in place, laughing. Rudy quickly followed, but by the time he reached her, she was pulling her underskirts down and off. She took her skirt in her hands, and danced on the underskirts, smiling and laughing.

Rudy pulled her towards the car, and she swiped the limo driver's hat off her head and placed it on hers. Rudy opened the door, and picked her up, placing her in the limo.

Mari hung her head out the window, cap still on, waving goodbye to everyone.

Yuuri had a sudden thought. “Veil!” and he turned back in the church, running to the sanctuary. He ran down the aisle and snatched it off of the flower arrangement and turned to go back down the aisle. As he was walking back, he met the organist. Yuuri could hear a sloshing coming from the direction of her purse, and suspected there was a bottle or two in it. He didn’t blame her, and thought he could use a drink himself at this point.

She smiled politely, and he felt the need to say something. “Oh hi. My sister forgot her veil. I know she wouldn’t want anything to happen to it. She’s…she’s a little out of it.” Was that an understatement. Mari would be lucky if she remembered anything about this wedding...or maybe it would be a mercy to her if she did not.

The organist nodded. “Just a little.” She replied in her squeaky voice.

Yuuri couldn’t think what else to say. “Yeah, well excuse me. I wanna make sure I see my sister leave. Good bye.” He rushed off and to the church door, thinking to himself if he ever got married he would elope.

He came out the door and looked around. Mari and her limo were gone, and most of the guests were piling into cars. _I missed waving goodbye_. He felt disappointed and looked down at the ground, his fingers brushing the veil absentmindedly.

He looked back up, searching for his parents so they could go to the reception, when he spotted him.

Across the street, directly in front of the church, facing Yuuri, Victor Nikiforov was leaning casually against his car with his hands in his pockets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, friends, I did change what actually happened in the movie with Farmer Ted and Caroline for JJ and Chris. I just wasn't comfortable with both of them being bombed going that far.
> 
> Also, the ending of the film seemed to leave a lot out. Understandably, as there were time constraints. I plan to fill in some of those gaps. ;)
> 
> For example. because I have a strange mind, the biggest thing that nagged at me was - how did Jake's house get cleaned up? Or did he just leave it in a big mess? A minor detail to have your thoughts snag on, maybe, but it bothered me. HA!
> 
> One more chapta to go....


	8. If You Were Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a rule, birthday wishes should always come true.

 

Victor had pulled up in front of the church, after circling a couple of times to find a parking spot. The first couple of times, the sidewalk and lawn had been empty, but cars lined the streets so he figured the wedding was still ongoing. This time, there were people milling on the lawn, and lining either side of the walkway, so the service must have concluded. He was able to squeeze in across the street, right in front. Good. No chance of missing him this way.

He shut off the engine, and sat in his car, turning to watch.

He spotted the bride right away; she was impossible to miss. She was a pretty girl, dark hair with blonde tips or streaks-right now it was a bit mussed so hard to tell. One thing Victor could surmise was that she was _happy._ And more than a bit...wasted?. She had relieved herself of the undergarments of her dress and was dancing as the wedding guests looked on, and a muscled dark haired man was trying to coax her to the limousine, looking both amused and annoyed, yet enamoured all at the same time. Must be the groom.

Hmm. This was Yuuri’s sister? Victor couldn’t help but smile. This wedding must have been much more interesting than any he had attended.

Her groom got her into the vehicle and they pulled away, guests waving and already dispersing to their cars. Victor scanned the crowd, but could find no sign of Yuuri.

Had he already left? Victor’s smile faltered, as he wondered if he had missed his chance. Then his eyes caught Yuuri. He was just coming out of the door of the church holding a veil, looking around with a worry line on his brow.

Victor got out of his car, hands shaking just slightly from nerves. He was finally here, but what was he going to say? He had formed a rough plan of what he would do, but hadn’t thought about the actual words once he met up with him.

Victor leaned against his car, and shoved his hands in his pockets, so he could both still and hide his trembling, and waited for Yuuri to spot him. This was the best way to approach it instead of rushing up to meet him; that way he could gauge Yuuri’s reaction from a distance and not clobber him with a close meet up right away. He had learned enough about Yuuri after their brief encounters to at least figure out that going slow was the best approach.

Oh God, what if Yuuri bolted again? What if he _didn’t_ want to see him? What if JJ the geek was lying about Yuuri liking Victor?

Too late to worry about all those things now. Victor took a deep breath, and relaxed as much as he could, keeping his gaze trained on Yuuri.

Yuuri must not have been able to find whomever he was looking for, as he looked down at the ground, disappointment clear in his expression.

Then it occurred to Victor- _what if Yuuri had brought a date? Maybe Yuuri was looking around for his date and was disappointed because he couldn’t find them in the crowd?_

Victor felt even more nervous now, his imagination running away with him. Some well dressed good looking person would come any second now and take Yuuri by the arm, Yuuri’s disappointment would disappear and he would smile at them happily as they walked off to the car, headed to the reception. Victor was suddenly very aware of his casual clothing, jeans and a simple sweater-shirt combination.

Victor was no longer hidden from Yuuri’s line of vision now, as the cars were pulling away and the crowd was almost gone. Yuuri looked up and straight at Victor. The surprise on Yuuri’s face was almost comical.

Victor wasn’t sure what to do, so he held up an uncertain hand, and waved.

Yuuri’s surprise had faded to a blank stare, and he slowly turned to look behind him. Then he turned back, face confused and pointed to his chest. _Me??_ His expression said.

Victor lost his nervousness at this, Yuuri was _adorable._

 _"Yeah, you_.” He said softly, smiling.

Yuuri smiled a tentative, slightly stunned smile, and this got Victor moving. Yuuri was walking down the walkway towards him , and they met on the sidewalk.

As Victor got closer, he could see smaller details. Yuuri’s midnight blue tie, his smooth skin and white teeth. His chocolate brown eyes, dark hair and the flower crown that seemed to suit him so well. They were mere inches away, and Victor’s heart was hammering.

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

Yuuri said, “Hi.” again, and bit his lip. His brows drew together slightly in puzzlement. “What are you doing here?”

Right to the point.Victor put his hands in his pockets again. “I heard you were here.”

Yuuri was surprised once more. “You came here for _me_?” Brown eyes, full of wonder.

Victor half shrugged, and tilted his head. “Yeah. Is that okay?”

Yuuri’s smiled, and his whole face lit up like a sunrise. “Yeah, it’s okay.”

“Do you have to go to the reception now?” Victor was prepared for either yes or no, as he would offer to drive him there if he said he had to go. But Victor was hoping he wouldn’t.

“I’m supposed to.” He nodded, absentmindedly.

Victor nodded, and then chickened out offering to drive him. “Can I call you later?” That sounded casual, didn’t it?

“Sure.” Yuuri nodded, looking off to the side. “I mean, no.”

Victor frowned. “No, I can’t call you later?”

“Yeah.” Yuuri said faintly.

This was not going the way Victor had hoped. Yuuri had seemed to be happy to see him, but maybe that wasn’t the case? His shoulders slumped and his frown deepened.

At that moment, Yuuri’s eyes cleared, as if he had been thinking deeply, and he looked at Victor, and realized what he had said. He shook his head slightly and said “No! I mean, I’m not going to the reception.”

Victor’s heart swelled again with happiness; he knew a very goofy, uncool smile was plastered on his face, but he couldn’t care less.. “Oh. Great!”

Victor nodded his head in the direction of his car in a question. _Want to come with me?_

Yuuri nodded, and Victor took Yuuri’s arm, walking him down the steps of the sidewalk. Victor glanced over at Yuuri, and saw that he had just as goofy and uncool smile has Victor had.

*****

Yuuri could not believe this; it felt like a dream. Victor Nikiforov had shown up at the church to see him? And not just see him, but he wanted to spend time with him? There had to be a mistake. But whatever the mistake might be, Yuuri wasn’t going to question it. They walked across the street to Victor's car, and Yuuri fell slightly behind him. He looked around frantically for a family member so he could at least let someone know where he was going, and he saw his father loading the grandparents into his car. Yuuri’s father looked up at that moment and saw him. Yuuri frantically gestured and pointed at Victor’s back.

**_THIS- IS- THE- BOY!_ **

He mouthed. Toshiya nodded, looking over both the car and Victor,  and then flashed the OK sign. Yuuri gave him a little wave and rounded the passenger side of the car.

Victor opened the door for Yuuri, and Yuuri slid in. It sat low to the ground and was far more sophisticated than his family’s cars, but he managed to be mostly graceful. Victor smiled and shut the door, then returned to his side and got in.

“You ready?” Victor turned in his seat to smile at Yuuri as he reached down to the stickshift. When he did, he just barely brushed Yuuri’s hand as it was resting on his knee. A thrill raced up from Victor’s touch and landed somewhere in his chest, exploding like a tiny firework there, leaving him breathless. “Yes.” He managed.

*****

“So that was your sister's wedding?” Victor asked, turning down the radio.Yuuri rubbed his hands on his pants and cleared his throat.

“Yes, Mari. She’s my older sister.” _Well obviously, Mari wouldn’t be younger now would she?_ Ugh, Yuuri was trying to think of things to say, and started babbling. “She married Rudy. They are going to the Poconos for their honeymoon. Rudy lifts weights, and he is kind of a jock.” _Duh! So is Victor, idiot!_ “Um, I mean, I never expected Mari to like a guy like him.” _God even worse._ Yuuri was horrified at the words coming out of his mouth but was seemingly unable to stop them. “Usually she dates guys with shaved heads and safety pins in their ears, and listen to the Sex Pistols and skulk around scoffing at everyone. Once she brought home a guy who offered dad  some tequila from a flask in his jacket.” _SHUT. UP. YUURI!_  Now Victor was going to think that his sister was some kind of skank that dated criminals. “Anyway, yeah, it was her wedding.” He finished lamely.

He glanced over at Victor. Victor had his eyes on the road, and his jaw was clenched. Oh, god, a whole slew of words and subjects to choose from that could offend him. Was he mad?

“And you were her...best man?” Victor was still staring at the road, a strange strained look on his face. His words came out clipped and short, making his faint Russian accent more noticeable.

“Yeah,  I was her best man. She didn’t want a matron of honor; she said that was too typical. And besides she doesn’t have any girlfriends who would be interested in weddings.” Yuuri kept rambling. “She didn’t feel real great this morning, so she took a bunch of muscle relaxers, and it made her really...well, relaxed.”

Victor down shifted as they rolled up to a stop sign, and once stopped, glanced briefly at Yuri with that strange look still on his face. “I saw her... and.. Rudy, is it? Leaving. She was in, um, high spirits?”

Yuuri nodded. “She was bombed.”

Victor’s careful and strained expression finally gave way, and he threw his head back laughing heartily, hand on his stomach. He glanced over at Yuuri, waved his hands and Yuuri’s tension broke; grateful that he wasn’t offended.

“You are really funny, Yuuri Katsuki, you know that?” Victor wiped his eyes and smiled sunnily at Yuuri.

Some invisible force was pulling at the corners of his own mouth compelling him to smile anytime Victor did. “I’m here to amuse.” Yuuri looked down at his hands and grimaced. “ When I’m nervous my mouth will go one of two ways. Either run away with itself, or clam up full stop.”

Victor reached over, and gently but firmly chirked Yuuri’s chin up and over to face him. He still had a bemused smile, and said in a quieter voice, “You don’t ever have to be nervous around me. I like you just the way you are.” His eyes flicked down to Yuuri’s lips and up again to meet his own gaze. “And your mouth.” Yuuri’s heart kicked in his chest, and Victor straightened up in his seat, tossing his fringe out of his eyes, still wearing that little grin. He put his hand on the shifter, and they drove on.

*****

Yuuri  grinned as Victor stole another fry from Yuuri’s box. They had stopped to get food, and then Victor had driven them to a small park. Now they were currently sitting on a blanket in the grass next to the little pond, the sun shining down on this little clearing in the trees.

“Do you often take other people's food?” Yuuri asked, amused.

“Sorry, I’m well known for it.”

“Stealing?”

Victor laughed, and took a sip of his drink. “It’s french fries. I can’t resist them. So, compulsive french fry theft, yes.”

Yuuri laughed, and handed over his box. “Here. Now you’re not a thief.”

Victor reached to take it, and his hand lingered on Yuuri’s, long enough to not be an accident; long enough to give Yuuri a fluttery feeling, and Yuuri filed that feeling away to examine later.

Victor  popped another fry in his mouth. “Thanks. You sure?” He asked. Yuuri nodded assent.

“I really am an honest person, it’s just french fries- they are my weakness.”

There was a lull in the conversation, and Yuuri watched Victor. A light breeze was riffling his hair, tousling it about his head like strands of fine silver silk.He was dressed casually in jeans that showed off his long legs, and the rolled up sleeves of his shirt emphasizing the lightly muscled forearms. And Yuuri found himself admiring him all over again. How did he manage to look so good, all the time? Did he wake up just automatically looking like this? Yuuri sighed.

Victor heard the small sigh and asked, “Is something wrong?”

“No, but…” Yuuri ducked his head. “I thought you go with Christophe Giacometti?”

Victor put his food down, stretched his legs out and leaned back on his hands. He looked up at the sky. “And you wonder why I am here with you if Chris is my boyfriend.”

Yuuri, distracted by the long legs lying close to his thigh, had to rewind what Victor said. Yuuri nodded.

Victor leveled his gaze at Yuuri. “I’m not with Chris anymore. We broke up.”

“I’m...sorry?” A total lie but what do you say to something like this. _I’m thrilled?_ Or, _It’s the best news of my life and I couldn’t be happier?_ No. Even if it was true.

“Don’t be. We haven’t had much in common for a long time. And we were both looking for something different.”

“What do you mean, different?” Yuuri looked up, but was too nervous to hold Victors gaze, so he looked down again, now picking at blades of grass. He had to know, what did Victor want-exactly? Because this felt like a dream and not something that was actually happening.

“I want someone to be with that likes me, for _me_.” Victor paused, wanting to gauge Yuuri’s reaction. Yuuri bit his lip and looked up to meet Victor’s eyes.

“And you thought...me?” Yuuri looked skeptical.

“Why not you?” Victor asked. He folded his legs and sat forward.

“Because you are..you.” Yuuri waved his hands at Victor. Then to himself. “And I am... _me_.”

Victor caught one of Yuuri’s hands and took it in his own. “Yes, you _are_ you. You are sweet and smart. Obviously kind. And funny. I can just be myself with you. It’s nice, you know?” Victor lightly traced the back of Yuuri’s hand in a slow pattern. “Besides, I like boys with big brown eyes and flower crowns.”

“Oh. _Oh_ !” Yuuri’s eyes went round, and his hands flew to his head. “I forgot! _And I’ve been walking around with this on?_ ” His cheeks flushed pink and he started feeling for the pins that were holding it in place. Victor clasped Yuuri’s wrists and pulled hands away from his head.

“Don’t. Please.”

 _“Why?_ ” Yuuri was bewildered. He had been wearing the flower crown the whole time? And Victor hadn’t said anything? He wanted to die of embarrassment.

Victor face was so close to his, and Yuuri could see the light dusting of freckles on the bridge of his nose. Yuuri couldn’t move, but all of the sudden had an absurd desire to reach out and touch them, just to see what they would feel like; if it would feel anything like his imagination had told him it would.

Victor released Yuuri’s wrists, but stayed where he was, just inches away.

“I like it. I like _you_. Like this.” Victor’s gaze traveled up to Yuuri’s hair and back again to Yuuri’s eyes. “ It’s very pretty.” He concluded.

“Okay then.” Yuuri could swear he could slip into the blue-ness of Victor’s eyes and drown. Happily.

They finished their food - rather Victor finished their food - and then they threw the trash away in a nearby bin. Victor picked up the blanket, and draped it over his arm.

“Walk with me?” He said, nodding towards the path that encircled the small pond.

“Sure.” They fell in step together, and set a leisurely pace. Yuuri felt the back of Victor’s hand graze his. He looked down, and Victor’s hand was slightly tilted outwards, an unspoken question. Yuuri slid his palm into Victors, who promptly clasped it, and wove his fingers between Yuuri’s.

Happiness bloomed in Yuuri’s chest and he felt almost giddy.

“So, Yuuri, I have a question for you.” They walked slowly around the path, their held hands swinging gently. Yuuri was intensely aware of Victor's hand in his, the weight of Victor’s arm against his own; he almost didn’t catch what Victor was saying.

“What?”

“What do you look for in a guy?” Victor nudged Yuuri’s thigh with their hands.

“Oh.” Yuuri paused. “Well...I haven’t exactly gone on a lot of dates.” What he couldn’t say was that Victor summed up everything he was looking for. Confidence. Kindness. Gentle strength. Utter dreamboat-ness. Victor had to know that, right?

Victor chuckled. “Okay. We can skip that question if you like.”

Yes, Yuuri would very much like.

“It’s just that, I don’t want to assume anything, Yuuri.”

“You don’t have to. This. This is good.” Yuuri wasn’t sure what else to say; he knew that Victor knew he didn’t have a lot of experience; and he trusted him to understand.

And, Victor must have, for his hand squeezed Yuuri’s tighter just a bit, and then relaxed back into the gentle grip he had been using.

They had reached Victor’s car and let go of each other's hand. Victor tossed the blanket in back, careful not to let it land on Yuuri’s suit jacket or the veil, and then held the door for Yuuri to get in.

VIctor got in and shut his door. He put his hands on the steering wheel, but was hesitant. He looked out the windshield for a moment, and then turned in the seat to face Yuuri. Yuuri looked back at him, curious.

“What is it?”

Victor seemed to make a decision and nodded his head. He reached behind his seat and pulled out a brown paper bag, then held it out. “I wasn’t sure how to give this to you. This is yours; I figured you would want it back.”

Yuuri took the bag wonderingly, and pulled it to his lap. He unrolled the top and looked inside.

_Oh no. No,no,no. It can’t be. It wasn’t._

Yuuri was looking at his own underwear. The underwear he had given to the geek. He rolled it closed and tightened his grip on the bag. He couldn’t meet Victor’s eyes.

“What did he tell you?” Yuuri closed his eyes, drowning in his humiliation.

“Just what you did for him.”

Yuuri shook his head. “I shouldn’t have done it. I wasn’t thinking. I was just so happy when he told me...”  

“Told you what?” Victor’s head tilted, his fringe falling across his eyes and hiding them. But he had a knowing smile.

And now Yuuri’s humiliation was complete. He had been so happy when JJ told him Victor liked him. And Victor knew.

Victor clapped his hands together. “Well, anyway, that’s done.” Victor started the car and drove. Yuuri felt behind the seat and shoved the bag under the veil. “And just so you know, I was very happy when the kid told me you liked me.”

Yuuri looked out the passenger window, bit his lip, and smiled.

They got back on the road, and as Victor was looking in his rearview he said, “Do you need to get back home soon?”

“No.” There was no way Yuuri wanted to go home now. Or anywhere else that Victor wasn’t.

“Good.” Victor looked relieved. “Want to come to my house and hang out for a while?”

“Okay.”

*****

When Yuuri walked in the door, right away he noticed the sharp, clean smells of pine cleanser and disinfectant. He looked around Victor’s spotless living room. Well, almost spotless. If you didn’t count the hole in the ceiling of the corner of the room, and the hole in the floor directly beneath that.

“Sorry if the smell is strong, I had a cleaning service in this morning and afternoon.”

“A cleaning service?” Yuuri said faintly.

Victor rubbed the back of his neck and smiled wryly. “Yeah, the house was a disaster zone after last night. The party.” He motioned towards the holes. “That will have to be repaired later.”

Yuuri remembered hearing Chris mentioning that in the hallway at the dance. “Oh. Right. Yeah, looks like it was...interesting.”

“Total. Disaster.”

Yuuri frowned. “Are you going to be in trouble?”

Victor nodded. “My parents come back Wednesday. I will be putting in a whole lot of hours at my Dad’s company to pay back for the repairs, I’m sure.” Victor sighed and shook his head. “This won’t be the first time.” And then, as if it wasn’t worth discussing any further, he changed the subject. 

“I have a surprise for you.” He smiled. 

Victor took Yuuri’s hand and led him to another door. 

Considering this whole day had been nothing but surprises, Yuuri couldn’t imagine what was next.

“What is it?”

Victor pulled him close, his hands on Yuuri’s shoulders and his face inches away from his own. Yuuri’s heart beat faster, feeling the warmth of Victor’s hands, and the magnetic force of his gaze, pulling Yuuri deep into unknown territory. He couldn’t temper his reactions, his breath speeding up, the tremble he felt all over.

Just as Yuuri was about to melt into a lovesick puddle, Victor spun him to face the door.

Now Victor’s lips were tickling at Yuuri’s ear, and he could feel as well as hear the quiet rumble of Victor’s voice, as he was holding Yuuri close behind.

“Close your eyes.” He murmured.

Yuuri closed them. He could hear and feel Victor reach past him and open the door. He gently guided Yuuri into another room. Yuuri reached a hand out, seeking. He finally felt the top of a chair.

Victor had not left him, was still holding him close from behind. He felt Victor’s arm wrap around his waist, gently, and Victor’s breath was soft and even, close to his ear.

“You can open your eyes now.”

Victor stepped out from behind him, and Yuuri saw he was in a dining room. The table was quite large, and most of the chairs had been pushed back against the wall. Victor stood beside it, smiling.

There in the center of the table was a birthday cake.

“I heard yesterday was your birthday.”

Yuuri was floored. He walked slowly over to the table and looked at the cake.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY YUURI!" was spelled out amongst the candles.

“Sixteen, right?” Victor asked. He was nervously rubbing his hands together. Did he actually think Yuuri would not like this?

“Yes. Right.”

“Maybe I shouldn’t have-” Victor started, but Yuuri cut him off.

“It’s wonderful! I love it!”

Victor’s face brightened, and he went into motion. He crossed over to a small table and turned on a little radio that was there. Then he came back to Yuuri, and led him to the big dining table.

“Hop up!” He said holding out his hand.

Yuuri blinked. “What?”

“Hop up on the table, I will explain.”

Yuuri took Victor’s hand and clambered up, sitting cross legged in front of the cake.

Victor climbed up and sat opposite Yuuri, cross legged as well.He struck a match and lit one candle, then lit the others with it and explained.

“When I was little, my parents would have me sit on the table in front of the cake, because I was so small, that way I could reach it, and, when it’s lit the glow is kind of magical. Makes it really special.” Victor shyly smiled, eyes twinkling. “So, it’s tradition. Birthday cake equals sitting on the table.”

The candles were all lit, and Victor was right. The glow made it magical. Or maybe it was because of the person sitting across from Yuuri. He couldn’t imagine a better birthday gift.

The [song](https://youtu.be/po2ahzuziEw) changed on the radio, and Yuuri said, “We have a tradition too. We say what we are thankful for before we blow the candles out. Mom’s idea.” He smiled playfully. “Thanks for getting my undies back.”

“Thanks for coming over.” Victor said.

“Thanks for coming to get me.” Yuuri pointed out.

Victor smiled. “Happy birthday, Yuuri. Make a wish.”

Yuuri looked down at the candles, and when he looked back up at Victor, his eyes were shining. “It already came true.”

Then Victor was leaning forward, slow and hesitant. Yuuri leaned forward as well, looking into his eyes and smiling. The flickering lights from the candle glow playing across Victor’s face, and the heat of them disguising the warmth of Yuuri’s pink cheeks.

And as they kissed, Yuuri wished.

 

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Okay, so adapting a screenplay and mixing it with another universe was much more difficult than creating original stories, for me anyway. 
> 
> I think it has been worth it, though. Victor Nikiforov, for me, always will be the real Jake Ryan.
> 
> You may have noticed that every chapter title is a lyric from a song in the film. ~(＾◇^)/ I hope that you clicked on the links scattered throughout the chapters so you could enjoy the song there.
> 
> I did take liberties with this chapter especially. Lots of liberties. I will not apologize, as I think the ending of the story deserved some more explanation- even if it was only my imagination supplying it and not the late great John Hughes.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading.


End file.
